


Crimson Dusk

by EgyptianDreamer



Series: Crimson Dusk [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gore, Strong Language, Suggestive Themes, Violence, possible smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptianDreamer/pseuds/EgyptianDreamer
Summary: Nicholas Wilde is a hunter, a killer of the undead. Judith Hopps is a monster which steals life to sustain her own. Many have hunted her for many years and now Nick has a chance to end her. But can he do it or will he fall to the vampire's wiles?Rated M for violence, gore, language and possible suggestive themes.





	1. Crimson Dusk Prologue

Prologue

There are worse things that hide in the night than predator kind who think themselves entitled to the world. Worse things than simply the murderer or the thief to steal a life or precious belongings. Things that are told of in stories, monsters that lurk in the shadows waiting for just the right moment to strike. Fiends, thieves of the worse kind that steal a life, suck out a soul to satisfy an unholy hunger. Those monsters are the things in which one should truly fear for while the simplest of mammals can defend against the blood thirsty murderer. While one can protect their valuables from the petty thief. It takes a special sort to do in the monsters which hunt down mammals for their essence whether they be prey or predator.

There are many monsters in this world, but none quite so terrifying as the vampire. The demons can hide themselves with all sorts of unholy, black magic. Make themselves invisible to the eye, shift form into mist or even another animal. Their speed is terrifying enough on its own, faster than a cheetah and unlike those graceful, large cats, a vampire will not tire with time. The legendary means of fending them off are sadly just that, legend. Rosaries will only make them laugh in your face before you die. Garlic has no effect except to hinder their nose which they will usually fix by holding their breath. Silver does not harm them nor irritate their skin or fur nor does holy water. A stake through the heart is the only way to immobilize them though even that will not kill them.

One's only means of destroying a vampire is to strike it with a sword or some other form of weaponry with a sharp end. And it must be blessed by a truly ordained church in the warmth of the sunlight. Even then the assailant must be a priest or someone equally ordained like myself and my comrades. And remember your target must only be the heart or they will not fall and you will pay with your life.

A vampire has many other tricks as well that one must be weary of, hypnotism, force of lethargy, mind reading to name only a few. There is very little warning of any of these, only the tell tale feeling of one's fur rising in warning. And to those of us not blessed with fur, you too have a warning, goose flesh rising on your skin in warning. If ever you feel these please immediately seek the refuge of the nearest church you can find and pray it is not corrupted from the inside. Wait until the light of dawn before leaving, the vampire can not set even a follical of fur onto sacred ground. It will not harm them, but does make them weary enough to keep away.

I ask of you, no, I beg of you to seek out shelter from the vampire. Do not engage it in combat even if you have been trained in the art of slaying. Once you have lost the element of surprise, without an ally at your side you're as good as dead if you fight. In short be aware of your surroundings and do not play the hero. Leave the vampire killing to the professionals, only focus on keeping yourself and your loved ones safe.


	2. The Birth of a Priest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why doesn't Nick trust more? What happened to make him so detached from his comrades and set him on the path of slaying? Find out in this chapter, Birth of a Priest.

Warning: Character death(s) this chapter.

Chapter 1: The Birth of a Priest

"Wolfson, get a move on!"

The red fox jolted from the unexpected voice in the hall, but he closed the cover of his journal all the same. He didn't know why he bothered to put warnings like those into his journal entries as if someone were going to read and heed to them. But he did night after night, writing at times, things he learned from whatever mission he was on and what target he was sent out to destroy. He liked to believe there may come a time long after he passed on whether it be from a mission or old age that someone, a novice hunter would find and read his journal. What they found inside would surely help whoever came after him. They could learn what the undead were capable of instead of having to learn the hard way as he had more times than he could count.

He had lost many comrades to the vampire, friends who had either been tricked into thinking they had the upper hand against the monsters. Or those who had let their egos override their common sense and thought themselves invincible. There was even one such comrade who had become the victim of a vampire's wiles and had become a demon himself. It had been Nick that had to put the blood thirsty beast down.

Every failure, every loss had deeply rooted itself into his heart and hardened him further and further until he became as he was now: a hardened slayer who kept even his allies no closer than arms length. And the episode of only a month before didn't help matters. A novice, a young girl who thought she was ready for field duty and wouldn't listen to reason had very nearly had her head ripped off by a bull she had thought was a civilian. Nick and the mammal with him, Jaden Wolfson had thankfully been able to get her out of harms way just in time.

The dumb gazelle hadn't completely escaped without injury of course, she had a mark on her throat where a fang had grazed her skin enough to cause a dribble of blood. Her wrist was sprained as well when she was tossed to the side in a hurry and landed on it the wrong way. Minor whiplash where she was yanked free of the monster's hooves accompanied the injuries, but all things considered she was lucky to escape with what little injury she had. Things could have been so much worse for her and would have been if he and Jaden had been even a second later. Whether her fate would have been to be drained of her life by the vampire's fangs or destroyed by their blades when she rose back up he didn't know and thankfully didn't have to find out.

Needless to say, Father Bogo hadn't been merciful to the girl when she returned with them back to the chapel. But again she was lucky to have gotten away with what she did. Personally he thought twelve hours of prayer and a thousand "Hail Ewe's" was still too lenient. The dumb broad could have been killed and very nearly jeopardized their mission. Hopefully the experience had gotten through to her though and she wouldn't be repeating the same mistake. She'd seemed shaken up enough on the way back. Ah, well some just had to learn the hard way he supposed.

Nick stood from his chair at the desk, eyeing the journal quietly for a moment before lifting his arms and stretching. Before he got on board the carriage that would take them to Happytown he had to give his body a warm up. Going after a target without stretching and preparing was as good as writing "eat me" on himself. No vampire would pass up a slow priest. Not one with working brain matter that is. So he stretched until he couldn't reach any higher and moved his arms and legs up and down followed by jogging and then running in place until he was sure he was ready.

"Wilde!"

"Yes, Father I'm coming," he called back as he reached for his weapons.

Several throwing daggers were carefully put into their concealed holsters beneath his sleeves, the material just baggy enough to hide them. Still more smaller knives were tucked into holders on his legs and inside his faux cowskin boots. A katana was slid into it's home at his right side where a holder had been waiting, the sleek black sheath almost disappearing against his even more black pants. And finally a crossbow with a quiver full of arrows was carefully situated against his back and shoulder.

He double and then triple checked to make sure he had everything before he walked to his door and opened it to reveal the as usual irate water buffalo standing with a hoof raised to bang on the door. Nick simply sent a smirk up at him, uttering a falsely warm greeting of "Father" and moved past the bulking figure to join with the rest of his group. There were several targets this evening, five predators, two prey as he recalled.

The prey were thought to have been spirited from their homes and turned against their will. Sadly, willing or not it would not save them from being destroyed. A vampire was still a vampire and their damned souls had to be released of their bodies to face their judgement by the creator. Perhaps if they asked forgiveness of the savior before they perished, their souls would be spared of the eternal torments of Hell. As a priest it was his duty to offer such a service whilst still being weary of what they may do. Even the purest prey or predator in life could lose themselves to the darkness which turned them into the unholy creatures they became.

The predators themselves all had long lists of evil deeds. Some of them killed for sport and not just to satisfy their thirst for blood. Others had been known to mutilate their victims as they fed on them and one loved to scare their victims half to death, toy with them until they got bored of it and killed the victim. It was sickening and unsettling to let his mind wonder at times if his own ancestors had been such a way in primitive times. How many poor animals had his ancestors terrified and toyed with before killing and eating them? It made his stomach clench and turn in rebellion before he shooed away the thoughts and berated himself internally for allowing his mind to wander.

Regardless of the sins of his ancestors, he was not them and he never would be. He liked to think he was doing enough good now and had repented enough that the stain of their wrong doings didn't linger upon his soul. But to be all the safer, he still prayed every chance he got even for the fact that he slayed demons. There was a commandment against killing after all and God's instrument or not, it was still a sin.

"Not tonight, Wilde."

He paused, broken from his thoughts just as he made it to the door that led to the waiting carriage. Not tonight? He was one of the better hunter's by the Father's own admission. Being flexible, able to see in the dark, his sense of smell impeccable, and his sense of hearing second only to Patrick Cotton why was he being stopped?

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Father. Why am I being denied?" he asked as he turned to the taller.

A rare smirk appeared on the water buffalo's face that had Nick's eyes narrowing. What was he up to? He didn't like to entertain evil imaginations of his higher up, but there was no mistaking that look. The last time he'd seen that expression, Erica Preston had been sent after a wolverine. The wolf had made it back to the chapel only to collapse into a pool of blood just inside the door.

"You have a different target tonight. As my most skilled hunter I need you on this mission."

Nick forced his expression to change, smoothing his features into a mask of indifference as he stood to attention. But he was still very much weary. What kind of mammal would he be sent after?

"Who am I partnered with?"

"Its just you."

Again his suspicion trickled higher, but he kept his features perfectly blank as he nodded his understanding and assent. He couldn't refuse a mission, it went against the laws of their church and of their decree. Father Bogo knew this of course being the head of their order. The fox had to wonder, mind still on Erica if this was a suicide mission. She had been killed while he was still a novice and at the time she had been the highest ranked slayer. Or he may be overthinking things and the Father could just think so highly of him that he felt he could handle this alone. Perhaps Bogo had thought the same of Erica. Nick vowed silently to pray extra hard for forgiveness for his doubt when he returned. If he returned.

Perhaps it would be better to do that on his way to his designated area.

"I understand, Father. What species is the target?"

"That is why I need you, Wilde. You have a way of obtaining information as well as slaying fast and silently. There's little known of the target other than it leaves it's victims alive though weakened presumably to toy with them. It seems to stay in the Rainforest area and prey on larger mammals."

"And the victims are they demons themselves?"

"No signs of corruption just yet. Though the fiend could return at any time to kill or change them."

**********************

Nick opened his eyes, emerald green turning to stare through the window beside him. His repenting prayers were now done so all he had to do now was wait until he arrived at his destination. And with nothing else to do, he allowed his mind to carrying him away into memory. He knew this area, he had grown up here until the age of nine. It had been a simple life, living with barely enough to scrape by, but he had been a happy kit. He had his parents, he had his home that was warm in the winter and cool in the summer. He needed nothing else. Not even the hurtful slurs that degraded him for being a fox really bothered him after some time because for all the hate tossed at him he knew he had loving parents waiting at home to welcome him with love and warmth.

All of that changed one winter night, his happiness snatched away, stolen by a vampire. The fiend had come in, posing as a wandering mammal who couldn't bear the bite of the winter cold. Of course his parents being the kind and trusting souls they were had let the creature in, none the wiser of what kind of monster she actually was. They had likely thought the warning rise of their fur had just been a natural reaction to an unfamiliar animal or even to the chill in the air that they all thought peculiar, but didn't blame on the strange vixen who in spite of apparently being so cold didn't shiver.

Nick had thought it strange that the fox had politely refused the hot broth his mother offered, surely the vixen had to be hungry. But he had thought that maybe she knew that they had very little themselves. A look around their small, barely decorated, but sturdy place would have told any mammal that much. But he hadn't been able to shake his unease which grew when the vixen's eyes followed his parents out of the room then turned to him. There was a hunger there in that gaze that he again pushed back as her being hungry, but too kind to eat their food. So he offered a smile and pushed broth and bread to her, reassuring her they would be okay and she should eat.

The fox had smiled, her lips closed and picked up the bowl of broth and quietly thanked him behind it. He'd gone to bed thinking without watching her take even the first sip. He'd thought everything was fine..

He didn't know even now how long he'd been asleep he only knew it wasn't long and that something had woken him up. The answer of just what revealed itself not even a second later, his fur standing straight up in warning right before the terrified screams of his mother rang through the small house. He had just jumped out of bed when his mom came running in, throwing the door closed behind her and barring the doorway with a chair against the knob and his toy sword jammed into the crease between the door and the frame. He didn't have time to ask her what was wrong when she ran to him and pushed him toward the window.

"Get outside, Nicholas and don't stop running until you get to the church!" she urged, her voice a terrified whisper.

The crucifix normally worn on a chain, hidden inside her dress was out and tightly held in her paw as she urged him on.

"Where's papa?" he had asked, terrified of the answer.

His mother only shushed him with tears building in her eyes and whimpers starting in her throat as she threw the window open and pushed him through it. He begged her to come with him, which she was reluctant to do, probably to give him a better chance of getting to safety. But his refusal to leave without her finally made her concede and they raced with hammering hearts and panting mouths toward the church, him in front.

He was only three feet from the churchyard when he heard his mother fall to the ground with such force he knew she hadn't tripped or slipped in the snow. Sure enough when he turned he discovered she had been tackled to the snow covered earth screaming "demon" and "fiend" at the vixen from before as she shouted biblical verses at her. The vixen only grinned at her, teeth far too sharp to be a normal foxes stained with blood and pieces of flesh that he realized with his heart plummeting into his stomach was his father's.

Even now the memory was as clear as if he was living it all over again as his mother turned her head as well as she could and shouted at him to get to the church. But he stood frozen in place as the vampire opened her maw and quicker than lightning snapped her jaws down on his mother's throat. Her last words "go now" was cut off and became garbled as blood spurted free of her mouth caused by the vampire driving her claws through her chest. But still he could only stand and stare in horror as his mom's life was sucked out and her once vibrant eyes, emerald like his own fogged over and became dull with death.

Seeing the life deplete from her eyes was what finally put him in motion again. He ran the rest of the way to the churchyard and then into the church itself and he didn't stop until he was at the pulpit. In a display of rage that had him seeing red fueled by high adrenaline he broke off the metal cross and ran back outside into the snow. If the vampire had seen him coming or heard his loud growls and snarls that roared in his own ears, she didn't have a chance to react before he drove the sharp point at the bottom of the cross through her head. Brain matter and blood went flying, but he wasn't done and pulled it back out, disgusted that she was still moving and staggered back.

With a ferocity that would have made his most savage ancestors proud he ran at her and drove the crosses sharp bottom through her chest, piercing her heart and didn't stop until the blackened organ was forced through her back.

"BURN IN HELL MURDERING DEMON!"

That had been and still was the only time he had wished for damnation on anyone or anything. He'd watched with a still burning rage as the heart turned to ash and then the body along with it before he carelessly dropped the cross atop the ash pile. That was how Father Bogo who had been a priest at the time found him. Nick hadn't been aware that a group of priests had come on the scene and seen what he'd done until his sobbing and struggling form was pulled away from his mother's body where he'd apparently gone after dropping his temporary weapon.

He vaguely remembered one of them telling another to lead him away, that "he shouldn't see this". He didn't know it at the time, but "this" had been destroying his mother's body that had risen again. He'd thought back then that he'd heard her voice saying "Nicky" but had thought it was his imagination. He hadn't looked back and to this day was glad he hadn't. If he had, his ignorance would have had him running to the fiend that had once been his mother and probably try to kill the priests that were there to help him and hopefully redeem her soul. He could never bring himself to ask if they were successful in her redemption, afraid of the answer.

The jolt of the carriage pulled him free of his thoughts, green eyes blinking twice before the carriage door was opened and he stepped out. He gave a polite nod to the driver as he stepped from the carriage and towards a cottage where a victim of a vampire attack resided. If he was lucky, the mister Manchas would remember something useful in tracking down the demon that attacked him.

"Oh Great Creator. Oh Great Virgin Ewe, bless my path. Light my way. Let me be your instrument to rid the world of evil," he prayed and raised a paw to knock on the door.

**********************

TBC...

Dreamer: That's it for chapter two~ I hope you're all enjoying it so far. ^^ I know I'm enjoying writing it. Though I won't lie, I made myself sad by the scene of Nick's parents' deaths. But now you all know how he came to be a priest. ;) Leave reviews if you enjoyed. See you next chapter~! As a side note I apologize if this story seems a bit too religious or if I'm getting the Catholic faith wrong in any way. My only defense (and I hope its a good one) is that this is an AU and while it may have similarities to some human faith's especially Catholics, its a completely made up religion for this fan fiction. I apologize if I offend anyone, that is not my intent.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia or any characters therein. They are the property of their respective creators. I make no profit from this story, its simply a fan made story for myself and others to enjoy~


	3. Vampyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick comes face to face with his sworn enemy once again.

It didn't take long for the door to crack open, a single green eye surrounded by thick black fur peaking out at him. Immediately, Nick had to wonder about how the jaguar had gotten bitten in the first place. Had he opened his door to an animal he didn't realize was a vampire like Nick's own parents had? A look at the red painted door made his theory that much stronger in his mind. Doors were painted red to welcome the weary traveler in these times. To offer shelter, food, and a bed to rest at least for the evening. Nick's own parents had, had their door painted red too. He remembered them spending a hefty sum for the paint job, but they had thought it worth it to know they could lend a helping paw to an animal with even less than what they had. It was that kindness which had killed them in the end, unknowingly welcoming a demon into their home.

"Mister Renato Manchas?" he asked kindly. 

Though he already knew from how skittish the big cat behaved that, that was who he was speaking to, it was still protocol to ask. But the jolt in the larger mammal's form confirmed his question further before the door opened just a crack wider to reveal a scarred and scratched eye. He watched the jaguar take him in from head to toe, smart mammal, he was making sure another vampire wasn't in his presence. Still Nick allowed his smile to grow and reveal his normal sized canines for the cat and seen him visibly relax before the door was pulled open further, just enough for Nick to squeeze through.

"You are from the order?"

"I am."

Again the jaguar relaxed and closed the door behind them before leading the way into a living room where he gestured for Nick to sit down. The fox did so, looking around as he did to locate signs of struggle or blood spatter that would indicate a vampire attack within the home. But he saw none, nor did his nose pick up the coppery scent of blood. That didn't necessarily mean the attack hadn't been in the house however, he had seen stairs as he was led to the living room. Perhaps the attack had been on the upper floor even in the jaguar's own bedroom. Or maybe he needed to stop making comparisons between his client and his dearly departed parents.

"May I offer you anything?"

The question brought Nick back to the present, but the fox didn't allow his swayed attention to show. The mask quickly slid into place as he pulled a pad of paper from his pocket and produced a pen and an ink pot from the satchel at his side. He wouldn't need either, a photographic memory ensured that he would remember all details given. However it tended to calm clients when seeing him taking down notes which he would turn in to the headmaster upon the end of the case.

"That is quite alright, mister Manchas. All I ask of you is information. Where were you when attacked by the vampire? Do you remember the species or any defining traits of your attacker? Such as whether they were male or female, prey or predator?"

The reynard listened, taking note of all he was told and paused only to dip the end of his pen into the ink pot when needed. It appeared the attack hadn't been in the home as Nick had first thought, but out on the streets not far from Manchas' house. Vine and Tahunga to be precise, right where at the end of the bridge that led to the back of the home. The bridge had recently been repaired when in the struggle the thick rope holding it had broken apart and the walkway had fallen, smacking into the cliff on the other side. Manchas explained he had felt as if he were being watched and followed on his way home from the market that evening and even expressed that he wondered if that was how prey had felt in the primal days.

The fox spared no details as he wrote, even taking in the disgusted and even fearful shudder the great cat made when comparing himself to prey. It had taken several minutes along with gentle and patient coaxing from Nick to get him to continue. But when he did, Manchas expressed in great detail the manner in which he was attacked. He reported the usual feeling of the fur all over his body raising in alarm, his instincts shouting an inner warning at him before he began to run for the bridge. He told the priest that he could hear the rustling of leaves as something much faster than himself gave chase and how the shadows had seemed to thicken and gain of life of their own and move as serpents above, around, and above him.

He said he was almost to the bridge and had let himself get cocky in the fact that he was almost home and that was when he was tripped as if by nothing. He remembered feeling an extremely cold and almost malevolent feeling against his hind paw and upon looking down found a manacle of shadow around it. That shadow had slithered as if alive up his leg even as he struggled, somehow shoved his torso to the wet ground and held him there then did the same to his shoulders, arms, wrists, and even his neck. He'd felt as if he were choking from the hold of the shadows when they released their hold quite suddenly on his throat. He recalled seeing a shape that he couldn't quite remember now, appearing as if out of thin air, a voice smooth and soft as silk though he couldn't remember the words spoken or the tone that would tell the gender. But he remembered in great detail the painful, fiery stab of fangs in his throat before that too faded and became a pleasure like none he had ever known before.

Renato shuddered again as he recalled this, disgusted with himself for his body betraying him and allowing a demon to give him such a feeling. Nick shared this sentiment, but not towards Manchas himself. Toward the devil that had seduced his senses and forcefully took his essence from him. He didn't allow his disgust to show however as he continued to write, but looked up from his note taking when his client was forthcoming with no more information.

"Is that all mister Manchas?" he asked, gently coaxing a conclusion or further recollection from him.

"There is more.." Renato admitted, shuddering again and his lips pulling back into a scowl of self disgust. "I wish for a specialist at exorcism. I know not what that thing did to me other than take my blood. Nor do I understand why it kept me alive rather than taking it all though I feel no gratitude towards such a creature. I doubt it was mercy that stilled it's jaws."

Nick nodded his agreement.

"You request an exorcism. Why is that?"

"What ever the demon did, I find that a deep part of me yearns for it to come back and do it again. That pleasure was intoxicating to some side of me I can ignore most days, but on others can not. I go into an almost trance like state at times and when I come to myself I find I have taken the same path as when I was attacked. I even nearly walked over the edge of the cliff before the bridge was repaired."

That gave the priest pause. There had never been cases where the vampire had left the victim alive, they were all either horribly mangled and drained or they were just drained and left to rot. But from what he was hearing, the vampire's influence remained with the victim even days after the attack if left alive. What was this demon up to? It had to be an older one to have not only enough control to stop it's feeding, but also manipulate further.

"You say you nearly walked off the ledge?" he asked, pausing until Manchas nodded. "Did you snap out of your trance before you could?"

"No, I blessed enough that a little grey rabbit happened by when she did," he explained. "She said she'd seen me looking quite out of sorts and followed me. She took hold of my shirt and gave a sharp enough pull to make the fabric shift and wake me from my trance before I could fall. She didn't leave me until I was at my front door and after she was off after she told me to be more careful and see a doctor."

"Did this rabbit give a name?"

"It is rather odd, but I did not ask her. How unlike me, I am usually more polite. I imagine I would be more so to a mammal that saved my life."

"Odd indeed."

Nick made quick work of taking note of the mysterious grey rabbit who had helped Manchas before his fall to his death. The jaguar was quite lucky to have been seen by her otherwise he would have been another victim after all, but written off as a suicide. Suicides were cast out by the church and the poor predator's soul would be damned and not allowed entry into heaven or hell. They simply remained in purgatory for all eternity long.

"If you see her, please express my gratitude towards her won't you?" Renato spoke up.

"Yes of course, though I doubt it will be simple to identify one lone rabbit. There are many of them in the region alone," Nick replied as he stood.

"Ah, but there is no mistaking her for another."

The comment made him pause as he capped his ink pot and was returning it and his pen to his satchel. The way the jaguar spoke, as if he had become familiar with her and fancied her was strange. To hear him tell it, he had met her just the once though he supposed if a mammal saved another's life it would be easy to think themselves besotted with them.

"Go on.."

"She had the most stunning violet eyes I had ever seen and her voice.. It was what one would expect of angels."

The priest tried not to allow his amusement to show from the clearly infatuated look the jaguar now displayed. Instead he smiled and gave a polite nod as he returned his pad back to his pocket and made his way toward the front door, Renato following behind.

"I will send word to the order that you have requested an exorcism. They should have a capable priest here within the next evening. And I will keep a weather eye for this rabbit. Perhaps the two of you will cross paths again," Nick offered as he stepped outside the door.

"I can only hope God blesses me in such a way. Thank you."

Again, the fox gave a polite smile and nod as he wished him a good evening and turned away, making his way back to his carriage. When he looked to the door of the Manchas home. He found it already sliding closed and turned his gaze away before closing his eyes and resting his head against the seat, allowing his thoughts to take him away once more.

A vampire that keeps it's victims alive and still holds influence over them even days after the attack. Not only that, but a creature powerful enough to dull and blur the senses of it's victims as it approaches yet give striking detail to the pain and the pleasurable violation of the senses and body. Enough to make sense leave the victim and seek the vampire's bite once again as if mindless and entranced. What was the creature's plan in continuing to hold an iron grip on the God fearing mammal? Perhaps after the exorcism the creature would reveal itself, if it was truly powerful enough to continue to hold sway, it would no doubt feel it's influence over the poor mammal break. And when it came, he would be ready for it.

"Where to, Nicholas?" the mare pulling him asked. He recalled to himself that her name was Deidre as he opened his eyes.

"Take me into town, Deidre. I wish to see if I can uncover more leads."

"Right away."

His eyes closed as the carriage jerked once again wondering about the creature and about the mysterious rabbit. Was she perhaps another survivor of a vampire attack, had she seen and recognized the look in his eyes? Perhaps she could lend more information on what to expect from this sort of thing if he was correct and in return he could send her Renato's way so he could at least thank her in person. He felt the jaguar would appreciate that more than the thanks being passed along second paw.

**************************

Sometimes, God works in mysterious ways one does not always understand why he does what he does, but there is always a reason. Nicholas had been in the town for only five days and nights. One of those evenings he had been present for the exorcism and had stayed along with a few more comrades for another two to wait for the vampire to return. It never showed itself so they went on their way. Still, Nick had suspected that the creature knew that their presence had been there so either he remained in the vicinity or had another do so and keep watch. It was on his watch-another inside-that a terrible sound of struggle and shrieks of pain had come from the Manchas home.

He hadn't hesitated to ram his shoulder into the door again and again to get inside, but upon entering he had discovered he was too late. The vampire was only just releasing his neck as Nick entered the kitchen and turned it's hungry, glowing, devil eyes on him. In that moment, Nick was reminded of the scene the night he lost his parents and that same rage built within him. Renato hadn't deserved to die like this, he was a good mammal, perhaps his only flaw being to dream of romance with a rabbit he barely knew. Thankfully it wasn't Renato that had been attacked, but one of Nick's comrades. That was no better of course, but no worse, but at least his allies knew the risk involved in the job. The point was, this demon had thought it was attacking mister Manchas and Nick had still let another die on his watch.

"Come on, demon. Still hungry are you not? Come try to feast on me then!" he growled at the hissing, grinning creature.

It was practically suicide to taunt a vampire, especially one just fed and especially when alone. But Nick could see nothing past a haze of red rage as he glared death at the devil creeping to it's feet. Shadows began to writhe all around him as if alive and his fur stood on its end, but he paid no attention to either other to speak a prayer aloud. A prayer to which the vampire responded to with a snarl.

"Oh Great Creator. Oh Great Virgin Ewe. Light my way. Keep my soul from the evil of the devil's darkness. Let me be your instrument to rid the world of evil."

No sooner had he gotten the words out, had the vampire leaped for him, but in his once again adrenaline fueled rage, Nick fell to the floor and rolled away. In one fluid motion, the fox was on his feet again, katana unsheathed and glinting with deadly promise in the light of the moon trickling through a broken window. A window which Nick suspected was how the creature had gotten in. He held the sword ready, pointing it at the demon before a mocking smile spread across his lips and he feigned a half bow in a way of saying "I am here, what are you waiting for?"

The vampire, a capybara he could now see with his eyes completely adjusted to the dark snarled at him once again. It was about to pounce and Nick was ready for it, but as soon as it had been about to strike it suddenly stopped and blinked as if dumbfounded. Nick shared the emotion, rage cooling to the smallest degree though he didn't ease out of his stance to fight and hopefully delivery a killing blow on the first try. But to his shock the prey turned demon quickly shot around and ran through the door Nick had burst through only minutes before.

He didn't hesitate to give chase, wondering if it had seen it's death in his eyes and ran for an easier target or worse realized it hadn't killed Renato and was off to find him. Nick chased it through the overgrowth of the rain forest, even going after it when it shifted it's form to shadow. He was able to track it because of the usual way the shadows made up it's form as it moved, something that the demon likely hadn't thought about. Still the reynard never gained ground though he continued to give chase, leaping over fallen logs and holes in his path until he realized with a panic that it was heading into town.

He forced his legs to move faster as that truth rang in his mind with horrifying clarity, ignoring the burning in his lungs as he pushed himself harder than ever. But he was slowing down, losing sight of his target as he cleared the woods. He didn't stop, running as hard and as fast as he could, faster than he ever had before and shouted warnings to anyone who could still be out on the street to get inside their homes. He lost sight of the vampire soon, though knew from the scent of the coppery blood where he'd gone, following the trail until he grinned in victory as it became it's closest. Had he cornered it?

No, he realized when he slowed to an astonished stop in a deserted road. He hadn't cornered it, but something else certainly had. Something he couldn't see.

The capybara was snarling at something, its eyes looking above it as it crouched on all fours and bared it's fangs in warning as it backed away. Going by her scrambling, what ever was there was advancing on it and if he strained his ears, he could almost hear soft paw falls on the road though it was so faint he could have imagined it. Still he had no doubt that what the prey vampire was so alarmed about was another vampire. No other creature could make itself invisible even in motion, and even no vampire without a good amount of years could do so. Had the capybara come into it's territory and was no paying the price? Was the invisible one the one which had attacked Manchas?

His thoughts came to an abrupt end and his eyes got wider when the snarling prey was choked on its own sounds. He saw why soon enough, it was lifted into the air by it's throat though by fangs or by a paw he didn't know. It continued to struggle in vain and with his new target invisible, Nick could do nothing but watch until quite suddenly the struggles came to a stop just seconds before the body was turned into ashes.

Now with nothing at all to tell him where the invisible demon was, Nick unsheathed his sword and could only pray that he intimidated or angered the creature enough to keep it from coming after him next. He strained his ears as he did, used his nose to his best ability, but it was when his fur stood up straight that he knew he had it's attention if he hadn't before. As quickly as the feeling came however it was gone, making Nick blink in surprise. It...had left? It had to have, no vampire could disguise it's presence so well that it would calm even instinct.

With a resigned sigh, the priest returned his katana to it's sheath.

"Priest.."

The silky smooth whisper in his ear just as he'd turned caused him to stiffen and freeze in place. The voice...he couldn't identify it's gender. But more importantly, in that exact moment he remembered his fallen comrade that had been drained. He cursed in such a way he would have to spend hours praying for forgiveness as he shot off back through the city and towards the Manchas house. In his mind, nowhere was the memory of the voice or the scene he had just witnessed.

******************************  
TBC...

ED: That's all for chapter two~ The plot is growing deeper. ^^ I hope you're all enjoying it and I hope you enjoy what's coming soon in chapter 3. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Zootopia or the character's therein. All I own is the plot of this fanfiction and any OC's that have and may appear. I make no profit from this work, I simply write it for myself and other fans to enjoy~


	4. Puzzle Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is finding more questions than answers. And what's this? A missing mammal? How will all the pieces of this elaborate puzzle fit together?

He grumbled and cursed under his breath as he walked through the twilight streets of the city. Each curse was met with a "forgive me my transgressions" at the end and had been since leaving mister Manchas' home. Still more expletives left his mouth, each step another curse as his mind whirled to make sense of what he had seen. He had arrived, his lungs burning in his rush to get to the house and put down his comrade's soul that would certainly be damned. He'd prayed to the creator and the great virgin that he wouldn't be too late to catch him before he went hunting for what had become his food. But when he got there, panting, eyes scanning the darkness, preparing for the worse, he had instead been surprised.

The scene was mostly exactly as he had left it when chasing the demon before. Mostly being the keyword. Broken glass still littered the floor, there were still wet pools of scarlet blood on staining the hardwood. Even the door he had crashed his way through stood hanging off it's hinges on one side in the entrance. But the body of his comrade was no where to be found. Though evidence showed that the body had risen, moved maybe twenty paces to the doorway of the kitchen and then was jumped. For in the place of a body was now a pile of ashes that hadn't been there before. Ashes, Nick had stepped in on his mad flight to get to the jaguar before the newly awakened demon could kill or curse others.

It had been just the two of them keeping guard over Renato's home so he knew it wasn't merely a fellow priest from that alone. That and the absence of a brother of the cloth waiting for him to return. So then that left one thing: another vampire. Making that connection had stirred something in his mind, told him that he was forgetting something important. But no matter how hard he'd tried to grasp it, it stayed out of reach of his memory. It had caused confusion as well. A vampire wouldn't just attack one of their own unless one was invading another's territory. But even then the creatures tended to give others a chance to leave before attacking them. From what he'd seen McKinley had just woken and barely moved before he was killed. It meant of course that, Nick wouldn't have to be the one to kill him.. But it also meant that his sacred duty had been taken from his paws by another demon.

A devil had taken away his life and made him raise up as a devil himself.. Only for another devil to snuff it before it really had a chance to begin.

It had been his responsibility to stop him. But he had to chase that other demon that had tore out of there and went running into town. To add insult to injury he still couldn't remember if he had been able to kill the capybara or if it had escaped. He recalled that he had chased it through the rain forest and into town. He'd had it cornered, but after that... Nothing. His mind was a blank in memory from that point until he went racing back the way he'd gone to get to McKinley. It didn't take a genius to know he had succumbed to his mind being tampered with, likely the work of the capybara. It made sense that there would be blank spots in his memory if the creature had done it in the midst of panic. Most vampires would distort a memory and change it into something else. Had she not been so panicked, Nick would have surely believed it had been slain and it could have gotten away.

But it still made no sense.. The creature hadn't been old enough to do that particular trick. The evidence had been in it's clumsy use of shape shifting and that it had ran rather than face him in the Manchas home. If it had been strong enough to manipulate his memory, it would have been strong enough to put up a good fight. It would have been cunning as well and waited for the newly turned McKinley to rise to face him two on one. The fox would have been a dead fox before the sun rose or a demon himself. But that hadn't happened. So then if not the capybara, another vampire? Why manipulate him though? Unless the one fogging his memory was the sire of his target.

But if that were the case, then he would have still been dead before he went as far as a step back the way he'd come. And the vampire wouldn't have altered his mind. Rather it would have let him see it coming before they faced off. Vampires tended to love to get a rise out of their victims whether they be civilians or priests.

A jolt jarred him from his thoughts and green eyes blinked to clear his mind more thoroughly. He realized upon doing so that he had ran into someone, his thoughts so preoccupied he must not have seen her in front of him.

"Terribly sorry miss, I am afraid my mind is elsewhere," he apologized quickly.

"Oh, no harm done. You just startled me," her soft voice replied.

Paying more attention now, he could see the mammal he ran into had been a grey rabbit and he found himself wondering if she was the one who Renato was infatuated with. When she turned however it wasn't violet eyes which he met, but a bright green much like his own. He realized he must have been staring when the pretty young doe tilted her head slightly in inquiry, small pink nose twitching in question. He quickly averted his eyes and gave an apologetic smile as his paw reached up and scratched behind one of his ears. It was a nervous tick he'd had since he was a kit and had thought he'd outgrown. Apparently he hadn't.

"I apologize again ma'am. You mostly resemble a description that was given to me by a client. A mister Renato Machas? A jaguar."

His eyes turned back to her, looking to see if she showed a flicker of recognition. Perhaps she'd seen him in town or seen a rabbit follow him out of the city one evening. Or as he had briefly suspected, but debunked, the rabbit could have been the vampire herself. But if that were so why would she keep him from falling or not have just taken him over completely when she had the chance? He shook away his thoughts just in time to see the rabbit that had been smiling at him before so kindly was now frowning. He realized belatedly what his inquiry must have sounded like.

"Oh no, madame. I do not suspect you a vampire. He spoke of a grey rabbit that saved him from walking over a ledge when his mind was preoccupied. He wished to express his thanks to her. And I apologize once again, I should have been more clear."

The smile returned to the rabbit's face at that followed by a soft laugh that reminded the priest of a tinkling of a bell. He recalled mister Manchas saying that the rabbit had as he put it "the voice of an angel" and he had to wonder now if all small mammals had this almost soothing quality to their voices.

"No, no," she said when her mirth subsided. "I should have known better than to think that is what you were implying. Members of the church do not accuse without evidence."

He smiled and responded with a polite nod. But he had to wonder, would she know this mysterious rabbit herself? Rabbits tended to stay to groups of themselves, preferring their own over predators or other prey. She could even be a relative, a cousin or a sister-in-law even. The latter would be a disappointment to mister Manchas for sure. But best to nip the infatuation in the bud if it were to prevent it from growing and lusting after a married mammal.

"Perhaps you know her? The reason I thought you were this mysterious rabbit is your fur color. She is also grey and white. I believe he said her eyes were violet?"

Before his eyes, her expression shifted once again. It went from a polite smile of her own to consideration and then to shock. From that look he knew she knew the rabbit he had inquired on. The expression however was what baffled him. Why would she be so surprised in his mentioning of her? He got his answer soon enough.

"Judy? She's alive?! My parents, siblings and I all thought she was dead!"

"Dead? Why is that?"

"She went missing years ago when I was still a kit. But I know no other rabbits that have violet eyes. We thought she had been kidnapped, possibly violated, and murdered. But to hear she is alive and well from the sound of things. The poor dear she may have amnesia or just escaped her captor. She would not have left us for so long otherwise! Just wait until I tell my parents! They are going to be so happy I--"

"Ma'am please wait." He had to quickly interject. She said that she knew no other bunnies with the same eye color but that didn't mean there were none in the world who held the same features as she. It could sadly be a mere coincidence and while he hoped that wasn't the case, making him want to find this rabbit all the more to inquire on her family and background, it was possible it wasn't the same rabbit. His thoughts must have shown on his features for her expression quickly became saddened.

"I apologize sir. I thought for sure when you told me her eye color that our Judy was still alive and well. But you were right to stop me. It would have been heartbreaking to tell my parents she was still alive only to break their hearts all over again. If it is her, you will tell me won't you? We have all missed her terribly. I live here over on Oak street in the little white house. My name is Jennifer Hopps, though my friends call me Jenny."

Nick felt his ears lower, feeling sympathy hit him square in the heart. He had lost both parents in a night and while she told of only one sibling who could be dead he got the feeling there were others. He had been an only child so couldn't relate completely to the pain of her loss if this rabbit wasn't Judy Hopps. But at least he had a possible clue now, a possible name and possible amnesia. Amnesia which again could have been caused by a vampire attack. Something which she could have recognized in Renato when she saved him as he had thought before.

"I promise to find her and tell you if she turns out to be your sister ma'am. I sincerely hope she is."

His tail lowered and his shoulders slouched when the grey bunny whispered a "thank you, please excuse me" before turning and he guessed started on her way home. It was clear that while she also hoped her sister was alive, her belief in that possibility had died quite a bit when he stopped her. He really did hope this mysterious bunny turned out to be her missing sister. It would not only put the hearts and minds of the Hopps family at ease and heal a hurt that looked to be at least two decades old and it would connect Judy herself to who she was again if she truly did have amnesia. According to miss Jenny Hopps, Judy wouldn't just not come back if she could. But there was also the possibility like doe had said that she may have only just escaped her captor or captors. He would keeping more of a watchful eye for her now that much was for certain.

For now he had to focus on finding his original target though. Hopefully before Father Bogo showed up in the city himself. Without McKinley to report back to him this evening, he would certainly come and inquire on his own within the next evening. Still he wished he could escort miss Hopps back home. With three vampire attacks just this evening, he didn't feel right letting her walk alone. But being a brother of the cloth, escorting her himself would tarnish his name and the name of the church. He and his brothers were supposed to be celibate. It wouldn't look like he was keeping that vow should he be spotted with her.

He sent a prayer with her, asking the great virgin and the creator to keep her safe and also asked them to guide him before ending his prayer and continuing on his way. Renato had been the only one he had visited thus far that had been reported to be attacked and kept alive. But the hour was now growing late and he doubted any other clients would be awake at this time. There was nothing else he could do save for return to his room at the local inn and turn in for the night himself. He further doubted the rabbit that could be Judy Hopps was out and about now. If she had indeed been attacked and survived she no doubt knew to stay in shelter until daybreak.

With his thoughts on her once again he found himself wondering how she had gotten free of the vampire's influence. Had she ran to the seek the assistance of another church or perhaps gotten lucky and been freed when the vampire was slain? If it was indeed Judy, the amnesia would have lifted when the vampire was killed. So either this rabbit wasn't her or she had sought help meaning her attacker could still be out there. Could it be the same one that attacked Renato? If it was then she may have made the connection herself and fled town by now. A new thought came to him then. What if the vampire was tracking her? Perhaps it fancied her like mister Manchas did and if she was as kind and easy on the eyes as the jaguar thought it was a strong theory. Or was it something in her blood that attracted it?

A vampire could smell these things, the ungodly beasts being more superior in their senses than any mammal. If she was indeed being tracked it was all the more reason to find her, in doing so it would make his assignment that much easier. He would be sure to send word to the local guard on the morrow and ask them to spread word of a rabbit with grey and white fur and violet eyes. Possibly the missing Judy Hopps. That last bit would ensure they did as asked. For tonight it was time to sleep and eat something to energize himself for the following day.

Upon returning to his room, he ate a simple meal of cheese and bread with a side of berries and nuts with water to drink. The hearth was cold and unused, unneeded in this part of Zootopia though a window was left cracked open to allow in the air which cooled just slightly at night and gave the room a more comfortable feel. Were it not for the slight ease of temperature he had no doubt the room would feel like a furnace.

It would still be too hot to sleep without removing his robes though as he had come to find the previous nights. So he shed them all including his weapons and their holders until he stood in only his fur and slipped into bed. He needed no lantern to see being blessed with night vision so there was no flame to extinguish as he spoke his usual nightly prayer and slipped off into sleep.

*****************************

That night his sleep wasn't as blissfully dreamless as it usually was. What waited for him behind his closed lids this time were horrors that made him frown in his sleep and his paws clench in his sheets until he poked holes in them with his claws. He saw again the evening he lost his parents until the scene shifted and he found himself looking into horrified violet eyes. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but he could tell from the movements of her mouth she was screaming for help. She reached toward him with a small shaking paw, eyes and mouth begging him to kill the devil that was after her. He would have asked why she didn't just run had it not been for seeing her leg laying behind her unnaturally. Broken. She screamed, begged and he tried, tried to move but found he couldn't. He wanted to go to her, help her up, shield her behind him, and draw his weapon to kill what tormented her. But he couldn't move, just like that night over twenty years ago.

A look down told him his feet had been literally frozen to the snow covered ground telling him it was either winter or he was in Tundratown. But that one moment of distraction was all it took. He could suddenly hear her terrified scream and snapped his head back up. A shadow with no shape covered her and he could see blood run over her neck and shoulder even as she struggled to get away. She kicked behind her, clawed at the ground with her tiny claws and even shouted verses at the creature even as she sent constant pleading looks at him. He hadn't even noticed she was armed until she pulled a silver dagger from the bodice of her dress and struck it through the monster's temple as hard as she could.

It surprised and hurt the creature enough to let her go and put it's shadow paw against it's wound. But still Nick remained frozen and knew that his whole body was being covered in ice, not just his feet. Judy, who he was now sure he was seeing quickly jumped to her feet as well as she could in her weakened, anemic state and ran for it. She ran towards him and he felt his heart ache to know he couldn't save her. He tried to struggle, to break free of his bonds, even tried prayer but nothing broke his icy prison. He was shocked when she ran right at his chest instead of behind him, but even more so when she ran right through him as if he was a phantom. Or if she was. He now wondered if he was witnessing her running for her life.

He hoped, he prayed that she got away far enough to make to shelter. But as if fate were mocking him, the creature pulled the dagger from it's temple and with hell fire eyes gave chase once again. His struggles picked up, trying harder to break free, putting his all into it. But for nothing. From behind him came the ear splitting scream once again.

**************************

Nick jerked awake, the scream still echoing in his mind as his heart raced in his chest, the nightmare so intense, so realistic his fur was standing up. He panted in a slowly ending panic as his eyes adjusted, taking in the unremarkable wood walls of his room. He sat up, paws shaking as he sat up in his bed, holding his head as his eyes closed again. But they snapped right back open when he found those images waiting behind them. That had been Judy Hopps, there was no doubt in his mind that, that was the horrified doe in his nightmare. But she had been captured from her home, the rain forest district he was guessing as that was where he had met Jenny. It she had been in a snow covered area that meant it was either in Savannah Central where the weather was normal or in Tundratown.

He was possibly seeing in that nightmare a vision of what was to come rather than what had been. God gave his servants such visions at times to keep bad things from happening or so he had been taught. This was the first time he had ever had one himself. But he would most definitely be taking the warning to heart. For now he had to calm down and figured that standing and getting a glass of water would do the trick. At least a small bit anyway. So he threw his sheet off himself and made his way back to the table where he filled his glass with water. He drank slowly to further calm his racing heart, his eyes naturally going up to look around the room.

The glass was quickly shattered in his paw when a familiar rage took an iron grip on him and his paw squeezed the glass too tightly for the delicate drinkware to handle. It hadn't been the nightmare that had raised his fur on end in warning. He was looking right at a demon, growling at it like a feral beast as it's eyes locked onto his bleeding paw.

"Stop looking."

It was simple enough and Nick had no doubt it was talking about his drive to find Judy Hopps. It made his growls escalate as he reached for a throwing knife left on the table. From beneath the hooded cloak, those eyes watched his movement, but didn't respond any more than that.

"I have never listened to a devil and I will not start now!" he snarled.

The demon sighed as if it were dealing with a disobedient child and stood in one fluid motion from where it had been sitting on a wood chest beside the door. Paws came up to the hood, Nick narrowing his eyes further at it. Then the hood was removed completely, erect grey ears standing straight up and tipped back popped up immediately. Grey and white fur showed next, then violet eyes.

"If you were looking to save me, you are too late, priest."

The shock rocked him all the way to his core, making his snarls cease and his fingers numb until he dropped the knife completely. He didn't need an introduction, he knew who it was. Or who she used to be rather.

"Judy Hopps."

***********************************  
TBC....

Dreamer: And here's the next chapter~ Judy has now made an appearance. I wonder how their first meeting will go~ ;) Look for the next chapter to find out~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and make no profit from this work. Its just for me and other fans to enjoy. The only thing I own is the many OC's that have and will make an appearance.


	5. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big meeting has finally come. How will it go? Read to find out.

The demon tilted its head as a slow smile curved it's lips upward. Nick could just make out the tips of fangs peeking beneath her lower lip as she regarded him. He couldn't read the look on her face, unknowing if it was mocking or genuinely intrigued by him. No, he reminded himself, the only genuine things a vampire felt these days was blood lust and the thrill of killing. There had been stories of other vampires who killed their victims as they violated their bodies sexually so lust wasn't ruled out. Though he and his brothers and sisters of the cloth figured that lust and arousal may do something to the blood which enticed the vampires that targeted them in such a way. He couldn't afford to allow his mind to wonder just yet though. He was in the presence of a demon and glared at her, suspecting she was trying to make him forget she was there and lower his guard.

"It has been a while since I last heard my name," she stated as she slowly removed the cloak she wore. What was revealed underneath was the same dress that she had been wearing in his nightmare before. A soft lavender in color, tight on the top most likely from a corset underneath and a long flowing bottom. Had she not been a fiend he would have thought the dress complimented her and that Renato had been right in thinking she looked nearly angelic.

Renato! The rabbit he was so infatuated with was a demon! The same one that attacked him most likely, of course she saved him from walking over the edge of the cliff, that would have been the end of her influence over him! She had likely been stalking him to take a bite out of him again and who was to say she hadn't? She could have done so and then wiped his memory clean then used her wiles on him to make him besotted with her. The rage was back at that and he reached for his sword, quickly unsheathing it and pointing it in her direction. Again she didn't react for the moment other than to look at it, then at him.

"Okay, now that is just rude," she said, her tone sounding as if she were scolding a teenager.

"Silence fiend!" he snarled back.

He had to think of a plan of action. Who knew how long it had been there? It could have already scanned the room, his weapons, his moves through his memories. He had to be careful if he was to have the upper paw here and put an end to her. He didn't look forward to passing on the news to her sister, miss Jennifer Hopps would be most heartbroken to know what had happened to her sister. He hoped she knew that he had to do what he was going to do tonight. ..As soon as he could come up with a plan.

"You threaten the one you were so intent to look for? How quickly we change our minds. Now that I am not a helpless rabbit you want to kill me yourself."

"You know perfectly well why I am to kill you, monster!"

"Oh, because I am a vampire, I am a monster. Is that it priest?" she asked, her head tilting again though to the other side. He didn't respond other than to narrow his eyes. "Just like a fox like yourself is sly, shifty, and untrustworthy right?"

With carefully spoken words she had gotten to him and his stance shifted just the slightest bit. His sword barely lowered as his eyes grew just a fraction wider. He had been called all of those things growing up. He still had issues with mammals trusting him even now because he was a fox. It didn't matter that he wore the robes of the church or protected them from the demons that lurked in the night. To some he was and would forever be labeled because of what he was rather than who he was. If the church hadn't found him that night and his mother hadn't risen again as a demon what life would he have lived after knowing that? How would he have turned out being ridiculed and without the warm safety of his family any longer? Without the training from the church who would he have been?

He realized quite suddenly that his mind had wandered off again and glared at where the rabbit had been. Though his heart raced not seeing her there any longer. Where had she gone? He quickly turned to look behind him, expecting an attack from behind and forced his ears and nose to strain to catch any sound or scent of her. But she was nowhere to be found though he knew by his still standing fur that she was in the room or at least close by.

"I am only saying you seem to have some misconceptions." He whirled around and there she sat on his abandoned bed. One leg was casually crossed over the other, holding a cup in one paw while the other sat across her crossed leg. "And relax. I have no intention of biting you." She added this only after she took a small sip from the cup she held.

He had a wrenching feeling in his stomach that it was blood she was drinking from the cup she could so easily crush if she so chose. It was probably even more of the same essence that was in the brown bottle at her side. Disgusting, this creature posing as a lady acting as if her intent was to make idle conversation. She was trying to lower his guard no doubt about it. But she seemed to have forgotten he was armed and had still more weapons on the table just behind him. Or she was pretending not to notice, but his mind was quickly coming up with nothing, he had to stall. He had to let her think she was succeeding so that he could gain the chance for a surprise attack. So he dropped his sword beside him carelessly while his other paw found and grasped the hilt of a dagger. His paw that had been holding his sword joined the first behind him, a stance that many gentlemammals had when walking or conversing with another. He was glad that he mammal watched so often. But he couldn't seem polite just yet either or raise suspicion.

"You would be the first vampire not after the blood of a priest," he said, unable to keep the growl from his voice.

"Yes, well I have always been called unique. And as much as I am glad that you seem more casual. You seem a bit too much so."

He had been about to take a step towards the demon, but what she said gave him pause. Was he being too obvious? Had his act faltered too much with his growling? No, he realized when she dropped her gaze to look down, he was still nude.

"Not that the view is not nice mind you. But is it not a sin to expose yourself?"

She was playing him, like a cheap fiddle and it made his blood boil even as his tail moved between his legs to cover at least that part of his anatomy. He had probably committed one of the worse sins imaginable, consciously or not. Exposing his body to anyone was sinful before marriage even more so because of his vow. But he was revealed to a devil! Once he had killed her he would have to spend hours of time on prayer. For now he had an image to maintain, allowing his eyes to half lid and a casual smirk curve one side of his lips upward. He had to let her think her charm was working and add a bit of his own that came with his species.

"You are correct. Allow me to rectify my mistake."

He made his way back to the bed, keeping his stride as casual as he could make it. The dagger was moved so the blade pressed length wise along the inside of his arm and wouldn't be revealed to her, held still carefully by his fingers as he moved behind her and reached for his forgotten sheet. He chanced a glance at her, taking note that her back was turned to him and the contents of her cup was indeed a red in color though it was too thin a liquid to be blood. He shook it out of his thoughts mentally and grasped the sheet while his other paw smoothly twisted the dagger back around then plunged it into.. Nothing!

His heart and stomach both seized the instant he knew that he hadn't driven the dagger through her heart. The feeling only grew stronger when the weapon was wrenched from his paw by an unseen force and he suddenly found himself on his back on the mattress again. Violet eyes sparking with unholy light and anger glared down at him, paws holding his shoulders down as she sat astride his hips. The surprise didn't last long before he was glaring back at her and struggling to free himself from her grip though the only thing that managed to do was bruise him, her grip unrelenting.

"I gave my word I would not bite you," she hissed at him. "However just as your instincts has your fur raising whenever I am near, my instincts are making it nearly impossible for me not to kill you here and now." The grip tightened once again as if to prove her words, fangs growing longer in her mouth. "What I became does not take lightly to death, priest. If you are going to try to again--" She closed her eyes, taking an unneeded breath as if to steady herself before her eyes were open again and were that calm violet once more. "--Make sure you mask your thoughts better."

One paw loosened and left his shoulder though he found he still couldn't move and knew she did something to him to freeze him there. That paw patted his cheek mockingly, a falsely sweet smile on her lips, fangs now much smaller. He continued to glare up at her, knowing now she had been letting him think he had the advantage before. Was she going to free him, toy with him more until she got bored and actually tried to kill him? Going by the fact he couldn't move from the neck down it wouldn't be that hard for her to do. She had been fast.. Faster than any other vampire he had ever encountered before, she'd had him unarmed, on the bed, and frozen in place in barely the time it took to blink.

"You fiend," he snarled. "I will not pray for your soul when I kill you."

It seemed he had gotten to her this time when the smile was wiped away and both paws left him. She continued to sit astride his hips and he cursed his body, feeling sick when he felt a tingle down below he hadn't felt in years. She seemed to notice, her gaze drifting downward then raising back to his as a smirk reappeared on her face.

"What soul?" she replied. He had expected her to comment on his traitorous body.

And with that she was gone and he was left alone in the room once more, the weight of paralysis lifting. He shot up, jumped from his bed and grabbed his dagger again. But she was gone, he knew she was gone. The fur on his body was no longer standing on end and thankfully with her parting words his traitorous lower half had cooled as well. She had almost sounded sad he recalled as he filled the water basin in his room and quickly set to ridding his body of the feeling of her on him, removing the scent. And he almost ran his fist through the wall when he cursed himself for thinking that the fiend could feel sadness over her lost soul. No creature like that could feel such a thing.

**********************

He didn't get anymore sleep that night, his rage growing and boiling inside him even long after he prayed for his forgiveness and for strength against the monster that Judith Hopps had become. She had made him doubt, for a split second with her words. She had made him believe momentarily that she wasn't just another unfeeling monster. But even that short amount of time was simply unforgivable. He had a holy mission and he had failed, but was determined that he wouldn't when they met again. He would track her to the end of the world if he must to put an end to her. Her ashes wouldn't litter the earth except by his own paws. As for her sister, he would wait to tell her until the deed was done. 

Nick knew as a kit that he would have tried to stop the priests when his mother rose back up as a demon. Miss Jenny wasn't a kit, but she missed her sister so terribly that hearing that she still existed even as a demon could very well drive her to rash thoughts and actions. He didn't know what would happen to her if she tried to come against their mission. Excommunicated perhaps? Which was a fate no better than that of being a vampire. Right there along with suicide, she wouldn't be allowed entry to heaven or hell. And one could act rashly when it came to matters of the heart or family. Or in this case, things that had once been family. Yes, it was better to tell her after the task was already done. And hopefully she could be saved from reacting rashly.

With sleep no longer an option, Nick dressed and armed himself and left the hotel. Perhaps he could find the vampire this time. She had to have been watching him to know he was going to look for her and to know where he was staying. And he hadn't really put in a lot of effort to look for her before when he'd been asked to find her by mister Manchas. Now he knew what to look for so his eyes scanned all around, above, and below him for anything that may give her away. His nose was working in overtime as well, trying to catch the scent of the beast so he could track her even if she was hiding herself with her unholy power. He didn't catch her scent for a long while and didn't see her either until his nose picked up blood and raced toward the source.

What he found was a leopard with a dazed expression, bitten definitely, but still alive. Judy's scent lingered on her and Nick bit back a growl. She was up to her tricks again, biting, leaving them alive, and the entrancing them. Why she did so he didn't know and didn't care. He wouldn't be asking her either if he could just slay her and get it over with. Perhaps he would if he found himself in the same situation he had this evening though.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" he spoke to the leopard. He had to put his focus on the newest victim for now.

The cat didn't respond, simply continued to sit propped against the wall with a dazed expression. Was Judy still here and holding control over her mind?

"Come out demon!" he snarled, drawing his sword again as he rose to his feet. Silence answered him, angering him even more. "I know you are there show yourself!"

The sound of movement had him turning quickly, but upon looking he realized that it wasn't Judy but the lady leopard. She still appeared dazed, but now got back to her feet and started walking down the road. Nick followed this time, not bothering to sheath his sword. The leopard could very well lead him to his target and this time, he did have a plan. Though that plan fell short when he was led not to Judy, but it was still a fiend regardless. It had appeared out of nowhere, fading into existence and Nick was again frozen before he could attack.

That was the only kind of attention that he gave Nick before turning it's focus to the leopard who walked obediently to him. Nick didn't need to be a psychic to know what was about to happen. He was about to witness a demon take a life all over again and could do nothing about it.

"Tell me my dear. Where is Judith Hopps?" the vampire purred. Another kind of cat, Nick guessed and realized quite suddenly his vision of the creature was mostly fogged. Or was that it's form at the moment? He could tell the gender to be male from the tone, but the shape... Nick couldn't identify it.

It appeared that at least part of his theory had been right after all, he recognized the thing from his nightmare. It was undoubtedly tracking Judy for unknown reasons.

"She--"

The leopard had started to answer, but a grey blur appeared out of nowhere knocking the other vampire hundreds of feet away and over buildings. Nick found he could move again the same instant he realized the blur had been the demon from his room. She watched where she had thrown the other vampire for a moment then turned to the leopard.

"Go home, run, do not stop until you get there. Go on all fours, he will not catch you."

Nick watched as the leopard slowly turned then did as she was told, running full tilt back the way she had came. Then his vision was clouded in black, and it took only a second to know it was the other vampire but a strike with his sword missed. The back of his neck was grabbed and his head wrenched back, but the grip was gone as quick as it came and another appeared around his wrist.

"Come on!"

He knew her voice now and just registered it before he was practically being dragged down the road. Judy was running, and tugging him along behind her. She seemed more interested in getting away from whatever the other thing was than she was in paying attention to him. This was his chance! He flicked his free wrist, freeing a hidden throwing knife from his sleeve and was about to plunge it into her back. He didn't get the chance, the black shadowy vampire was back and tackled her to the ground. She must have heard or sensed him coming, she had released him just before she was rammed.

Now Nick was seeing the exact same thing from his nightmare. A black shadow covering her while she scrambled to get away. The only thing missing was her begging him to help her and the snow on the ground. But even without that, something familiar raged to the surface and the knife that had been meant for her found it's mark between the shadow's eyes just as a stream of blood ran down her neck and shoulder. Judy wasted no time in jumping up and just like in the dream running toward him, but instead of running through or behind him she took his wrist again and sprinted the other way.

"Great, Slick you have made him mad! Why did you not stay in your hotel?" she growled.

This time even he heard the other vampire coming, the snarls couldn't be denied. But before it reached them, a black portal appeared beneath them and they fell through. It closed behind them, Nick seeing the other demon make a dive for it, but not make it. When they reappeared he found himself in Tundratown and shivered in a way that had nothing to do with the cold.

"I do not have to ask why you were there. But...thanks I guess."

He frowned, quickly getting to his feet. He'd somehow managed to land on his back again and she was standing over him, offering a paw to help him up. Though he suspected it was actually to grab him and feed. She must have heard his thoughts because she rolled her eyes skyward before settling them back on him.

"Do I need to remind you I could have bitten you a lot sooner if I wanted to?" His only response was a growl and a death glare when he went for a weapon and found all of them gone. She responded with a sigh. "Its going to be a long night."

*************************  
TBC...

Dreamer: Here's the new chapter~ Enjoy everyone! :3

Disclaimer: I own nothing~! To my eternal dismay. DX Well nothing but the plot and oc's that is. ;)


	6. Trickery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No manner of force will take down Judith Hopps. But maybe trickery can, and who is trickery than a fox?

He had long since stopped his snarling and growling as he paced about in agitation in the small cave which she had brought them to. A cave! How much more cliche could she be?! He wouldn't admit even to himself that the underground cavern which they were in actually made him feel a little more secure than the surface had been. Even though she was here and watching his every move. Nick didn't know where she had put his weapons, she hadn't answered when he demanded she tell him, only smirked up at his furious face. That hadn't stopped him from trying to do away with her though. But the reminder made a new snarl form as he stopped his pacing to glare fire at her to which she only arched a brow.

"Going to try to kill me again fox?" she asked, almost sweetly. She even opened her arms outward as if welcoming him to try.

But he had already tried, with claws and teeth when her back was turned while on the way here; and she seemed distracted by looking around likely to be sure they weren't followed. His paw had been caught in an iron grip as soon as the attack would have otherwise found it's mark. It had made him furious when she turned a knowing grin at him and he tried to use his proximity to go for her throat with his teeth while his other paw went for one of her erect ears. Quick as lightning she had dislocated his arm as she ducked, then turned and headbutted him in the stomach. The attack would have sent him flying had she not kept her grip on his arm and tugged him back to her. He was then humiliated, forced to his knees before her as she pushed tossed him down.

"Are you done?" she had asked, almost purring the question. But when he glared up at her, he seen again that same unholy spark and glare he'd seen in his hotel room. He returned the glare defiantly and went to stand, trying his paw at another attack which she simply ducked out of the way from. He thought he had her when she was forced to kneel with him to escape the attack and went for her throat again. Instead he bit into his own arm which she put in the way of the attack, making him yelp and immediately release his teeth.

He was sure he was going to bleed out, knew that his teeth had gone into the vein and said vein had torn further when he wrenched his mouth away. But the burning and throbbing came to an end fast and he turned his gaze to the wound to find the demon licking it. Again he snarled and tried to kill her, but this time she moved her own paw and snapped his mouth shut with a grip he couldn't free himself from. That may have kept him from biting her, but it didn't keep him quiet. His growls continued, growing in volume with every sweep of her tongue over his wound and when he discovered he couldn't move his other arm either as it was held by shadow he couldn't break free from. But he still had his thoughts and knew she could hear them and so he cursed and belittled her in every way he could think to. He even made up some new ones, but she never even flinched.

Finally after what felt like hours that he knelt there in the snow, being an unwilling meal for the demon, she was done and let his pain drop from her grip. To his amazement she had never bitten him, merely licked the wound though it did nothing to extinguish the fire in his gaze as she turned her own back to him.

"Did you prefer I let you bleed out?" she asked, tilting her head again. She finally released his muzzle then, though she did so with a shove, making him land on his back in the snow. She on him before he even thought to blink, carefully staying clear of his teeth this time. "If I had let you bite me I would have needed to feed myself. Surely being a slayer you know simply tearing out my throat will not kill me. And with you being the only warm blooded mammal in the vicinity, guess who would be dinner?"

"I know not what game you play, devil. But I refuse to be a pawn in it," he snarled.

"There is no game, sweetheart," she answered easily, patting the side of his muzzle.

He turned his head away this time, already knowing she'd turn his attack on him if he tried to bite her again. He didn't realize the move exposed his neck until a moment later and quickly righted himself. But he found that she wasn't even looking at his throat, if anything she was looking at his arm, the one she had dislocated. Just as he wondered what she was going to do, she answered the question by moving her knees onto his chest. The pressure was confusing, he couldn't move and yet he felt as if there were nothing on him at all. Until a paw went to his shoulder. A shove, a yelp of momentary pain, and he could feel and move his arm again.

His paw was taken as he had lifted it to test the feeling in his fingers and he was forced to his feet as she stood again and brought him with her. She'd told him again to follow her and when he had stood still, she paused in her steps and arched a brow at him.

"Unless you want to take on, Rogan yourself. You have most certainly made him angry. He is going to be looking for you as well as me now."

And facing a vampire as strong as that one had been alone was suicide. And so he followed, though on the way he plotted ways he could kill her and be done with at least one. He'd sprung another attack once they got to the cave and now sported bruises and fresh cuts from where she'd lost her patience and flung him into stalagmite.

Now he knew he wouldn't kill her through force. Now he was cooking up a plan, a plan of trickery. He hated what he would have to do for the plan to work, but in doing this thing he would rid the earth not just of her, but the one she called Rogan. The one that was tracking her no doubt, the one he now had after him as well.

He made a show of letting his glare ease and released a heavy and drawn out sigh. It seemed he caught her attention in doing so, for her arms lowered at her sides and she frowned as if in confusion. Good, his bait was more likely to be taken this way. He turned his eyes away from her and lifted the arm which she had licked before, noticing again as he had earlier that the wound was no longer there. But he didn't focus on that though he pretended to and used his other paw to rake his claws through his head fur.

"Clearly, you do not want to kill me," he said, showing her the arm she'd licked as his other paw dropped away. He turned to her once again, letting a confused expression paint itself onto his face. "Why? I have met plenty of your sort and all of them have had only one mindset. To feed and steal life away from another. But you.." He gestured to her and shook his head as if trying to make sense of it on his own.

"Those you have met take pleasure in what they have become. Or their minds were not strong enough to come out of the dark.." she replied, her voice soft.

He turned back to her hearing this, confused momentarily to see her gaze on the ground, knees pulled to her chest and her arms around them. She looked to be the picture of sadness but he wouldn't be fooled. Though he let it seem as if he was.

"Yours was?" he guessed and took a step toward her.

Her gaze snapped to him with the movement and he made himself pause, bringing both paws up in an age old gesture of surrender or intent of peace. Her eyes narrowed on him, not completely buying what he was showing. But he remembered what she said about masking his thoughts and while he was loathe to do so, he thought again on the night he lost his parents. It was another trick, a way to gain her trust a little at a time and he knew it had worked when her eyes got wider and her lips parted just slightly in surprise. He let her see it all, the vixen that had killed his mother and father, his mother's struggles and the light leaving her eyes, the terror and then the rage he had felt. He even let her see how he had killed the vixen himself. He skipped over the church finding him there and instead changed it to make it seem as if he, an orphaned kit sought the church himself.

He kept it up until he was sure she would be crying if she had the ability then shook his head as if to drive away the memory. The motion was met with a blinking of her eyes, confirming she had seen it all and he stepped toward her again. She didn't look at him with as much distrust this time, though her body language told him how cautious she actually was. But even as he sat near her, he kept a bit of distance and let her think it was for both of their benefit. Allowed her to assume a shaky and perhaps temporary alliance was forming between them.

"I assume you experienced something similar when your life was taken. You saw the dream I had did you not?"

She was silent for a long while, though he could feel her eyes on him and let himself remember the nightmare in case she was searching his mind again. Finally she released a sigh of her own and he let himself turn his head and meet her gaze. Another show of trust, she wouldn't be expecting it. And sure enough the violet orbs grew wider. It went against priest protocol, never look into the eyes of the enemy or risk your mind being manipulated. He let the thought echo in his head, letting her hear it so the full gravity of what he had done would take root. It worked.

"I did," she finally admitted and she was the one who turned from his gaze. "I was young and dumb. I was determined to see a comet that only came around every couple hundred years. My parents always had beat it into our heads to get inside and stay inside before dusk. But nothing ever happened in Bunnyburrow, nothing like what they were afraid of and I had sneaked out so often I told myself they just worried too much and I would be fine. I did always feel a bit...uneasy at night, but I assumed that was because I could not really see anything all that well. Aside from what the moon and stars illuminated that is.."

She paused here and Nick nodded, letting himself fall until his back met the rock wall of the cave.

"Some mammals are not blessed with night vision. I can see why nearly being blind would cause unease. But it was more than that?"

"What are you up to?"

That gave him pause and turned his head toward her, showing a look of confusion. She was already looking at him, eyes narrowed in distrust all over again. He knew he hadn't slipped so what had made her distrust him again? Just like in the hotel room, she was suddenly no longer there, but instead of searching with his eyes this time, his frown deepened. She soon reappeared on his lap, holding his shoulders against the wall as she glared at him. He had anticipated she would show herself there, but jolted in feigned surprise before a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Careful Judy, or I may start to think you have a fox fetish."

He used her name this time, not willing to let go of his ploy just yet and in spite of her glare he could see a twitch at one side of her lips as she struggled to keep from smiling or laughing. He thought back on every time she pinned him thus far, letting her see it and keeping the smirk firmly in place. But he wanted to try to get her off of him, his skin crawled beneath his fur and he wanted to snarl at her. He even noticed his paws had lifted as if to try to shove her off or attack again, but he casually settled them on her hips instead. He'd have to do a lot of cleansing of himself after this.

The contact surprised her as well he could see. Her eyes had gone to his paws when they moved, ready to fend him off if she had to. But the momentary hesitation likely looked more like he wondered if he should put them where they were now. She'd actually jumped a small bit from the contact and looked at him now with confusion and he forced his gaze warmer as the smirk grew into a grin.

"Does the bunny have a secret?"

Another twitch of her lips then her body relaxed a bit, even her hold on his shoulders slacked until her paws were just resting there. Finally she seemed to either lose the fight or she surrendered and smirked right back at him.

"Ah, so he /does/ have a sense of humor," she replied, smirk growing. But then it was gone again as quickly as it came and she repeated her question, though it didn't carry nearly as much heat as before. "What are you up to?"

"Up to?" he echoed, letting himself look confused again, then understanding. "Ah, I see. Well, I pride myself at being able to read most mammals, including vampires. But you are an enigma Judith. You said in my hotel room I seem to have some misconceptions. And after seeing you saving that Jaguar from the other vampire, saving me by making me run with you, and then healing me when I bit myself. Not to mention not killing me though I have attacked you many times, I am inclined to agree I may not know as much as I thought."

"Basically you are trying to get in my head. See what makes me tick."

The words had no bite and her relaxed posture remained. He still had her.

"In a manner of speaking, I suppose so yes," he agreed with an easy nod of his head. "But I also want to propose a truce, an alliance if you will, even if it is merely temporary. You know this Rogan, I assume he is your sire?" A nod from her and he continued. "Together we may very well have the means to stop him. In exchange, I am a priest and can help you stay out of their reach. You help me, I help you."

"What would your church say about this?"

"They will not know."

That seemed the only answer she needed for whatever suspicions she still had, they seemed to evaporate in that moment. It said a lot about who Judy Hopps may have been before she was turned. Perhaps some of that old influence remained when she was turned. She was quick to trust with a few well placed words and false promises. He truly would not tell the church about this false alliance with her they would try to become involved and quite possibly ruin this farce. Within days, maybe even hours he would have his weapons back and be on the move against the vampire named Rogan. And once he was gone, Nick would have her full trust and she too would be no more.

"I do have one condition of my own."

"And that would be?"

"Do not tell my sister what happened to me. Tell her I am someone else, tell her you found me dead even as that is not a complete lie. But do not tell her what I am and where I am."

"I promise, she will not know."

And that, may not be a lie.

\----------------------------

TBC...

Dreamer: And there you have it~ ^^ Sorry for the long delay for it guys. I hope this chapter makes it worth it. Offline life was crazy and then I got sick on top of that. But it's finally done and I hope you all enjoy it. :3

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and any OC's that have and may show up.


	7. A Shaky Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the vampire on his side, Nick now fights with himself even as his resolve is to stand with her as long as he has to.

"You seem to have a habit of being undressed in front of me."

Nick's only response to the teasing words was a grin over his shoulder and bobbing of his brows. The gesture made the rabbit snicker, but she didn't comment further as he moved further into the hot pool. Judy had recalled a natural hot spring here in the cave shortly after their agreed upon truce and told him he needed to make use of it. He was sure that was her way of saying he stunk. He had playfully feigned offense at what she had said, but went along as she led the way deeper into the cave and to the hot spring which he was now wading into. If he was lucky the water would sooth the bruises and cuts he had gotten as well as wash his fur and body clean. After all he may not smell the blood or whatever odor that he had, but a vampire's nose was superior to even that of wolves. And if she could smell him, then this Rogan certainly would as well.

"So, what kind of mammal is he anyway?" he asked, knowing she would know who he was referring to.

Silence was his answer, making him turn to her with a frown of confusion. Or rather turn to where she should have been. But she had disappeared again and was no where in sight as he turned to look for her along the bank of the springs. Nor was she in the water when he checked or so he thought. He had just turned a full circuit and had shrugged to begin his washing when she was suddenly on his back and holding his mouth shut. His reaction was instinctual, thrashing to get her off him and growling until she hissed into his mind to stay quiet and stop moving. He immediately did as she said, ears pointed straight up to listen for any sounds that she may have heard as the fur on his neck began to rise in warning. Another vampire then, in the cave and likely headed their way.

An unrabbit like growl came from behind him, so low he knew he wouldn't have heard it if she hadn't been right by his ear. Then before he could react they were both underwater and he struggled to hold his breath, before he breathed in more water than he already had. He hadn't held his breath quickly enough though and hadn't breathed in enough air to hold in before. His lungs felt ready to burst in only seconds and in a panic, he shook Judy and held his throat when she turned to him in question from beneath the water. The widening of her eyes told him that she understood and hadn't taken his mortality completely into account when she shoved them beneath the surface. Then she was on him again after a quick glance at the banks of the spring. And he could only lay...stand...float-whatever it was they were doing-completely still when she pressed her lips to his and breathed into his mouth.

He never had a chance to react other than to hold the new air given to him through her then she was gone again, but he knew from the loud splash that she had left the pool. He held his breath and remained under water for as long as his supply of air allowed. But after what felt like moments later, his lungs had enough again and he had to resurface, gasping more air into his starving lungs. It was only after he had gotten enough air and his racing heart slowed that he could hear a series of snarls and growls in the cavern up ahead. He had been right, it was another vampire but he couldn't assist in the fight, he was unarmed. Even if he had his weapons the element of surprise was lost, the other creature was likely there through having smelled him.

But what if Judy wasn't successful? He would still be vulnerable to attack if she lost and the unknown vampire continued to seek him. It was impossible to tell which was which from the bone chilling sounds echoing through the rock walls and to him. He shivered in spite of himself and the warm water and lifted a paw set with deadly looking claws. Claws that his ancestors had once used to tear open other mammals to feast upon them. His tongue ran over his teeth, sharp, deadly, meant for killing. It was all he had and he was doing himself no favors by standing in the water and waiting to find out who the victor was the hard way. His mind was made up and his paws clenched at his sides as he hurried back to the banks of the springs and sprinted towards the sounds of the hellish creatures battling to the death.

He had just entered the battle zone when the body of a wolf was thrown against the wall nearest him, but he didn't stop to stare and ran to stand beside Judy. The rabbit responded to his actions with a glare, obviously she had wanted him to wait. He only gave her a blank look in response before setting his attention on the vampire wolf that snarled as she stood though a grin split her muzzle when glowing eyes focused on him. He snarled in return at her, flexing his claws and readying himself to defend and try to kill it with what weapons he had. Himself. 

It was time to put his slaying skills to use. Watch the movements closely, avoid eye contact, retain enough distance to avoid, but close enough to kill. That last one was going to be tricky, he didn't have as much space to work with as he would with his katana or his crossbow.

"You should have stayed out of the way," Judy hissed from beside him.

He didn't respond, keeping his eyes locked on the other vampire that sank onto all fours and tensed her muscles. She was going for a pounce and he kept his posture the same. Slaying 101: Let the enemy think you're incompetent and open to attack. That's the best way to gain the element of surprise once again.

The ploy worked...on both vampires. He heard the rabbit label him an idiot then just as the wolf went sailing toward him, she was knocked off course and slammed into the ground by, Judy. It seemed the wolf had expected this however because before the rabbit could incapacitate her, she had dug her much longer and sharper claws into the rabbit's sides and dragged them down. Judith winced from the attack, but showed no other sign of pain as her eyes began to glow and her fangs lengthened in her mouth.

"You chose the wrong cave to invade, pup," she said in that sickly sweet voice Nick remembered from the hotel.

The rabbit planned to kill the wolf through shadows and probably some other form of dark magic. But while she had shown little sign of pain, her blood loss was weakening her and thus weakening her power as well. She had only just been able to subdue the wolf, but now the canine was struggling and gaining more ground by the second as Judy blinked and shook her head to get herself to focus. She wasn't succeeding and Nick could see that all too well from where he stood, still at the ready for an attack from the wolf should she break free.

"Carrots, give me my sword!" he called, hoping the rabbit was getting desperate enough to give in.

She made the mistake of looking toward him rather than calling back to him and paid for it. The wolf lunged up just as her head turned and tore a chunk from her neck, the effect was immediate. Blood went flying, Judy pressed a paw to her neck as she cried out in pain and the wolf was slashing at her. She wouldn't die from this, he knew that. But the wolf had the ability to kill her and wasn't, she was torturing her.

"Hey bitch over here! I am the reason you came am I not?" he called.

His mouth spoke before he had the chance to think about it or stop himself and the result was the wolf turning on him. He had succeeded in getting the attention off the rabbit, but he had dumbly called it to himself instead. He could hear Judy agreeing as he heard "dumb fox" and "idiot" coming from where she was slouched against the wall. But he paid no mind to it. He couldn't, not if he wanted to live past the night, the wolf prepared only moments before she leaped at him again and he just barely avoided with no more than a scratch on his upper arm. It had still been too close a call, the vampire had still landed one wound too many and he hadn't had a chance to land an attack of his own.

It went on like that for another minute or so, her attacking, him evading and not landing a hit of his own. And he found quickly he had been played when he was knocked down and the wolf grinned from above him showing her fangs.

"I have not had fox or priest blood for a long time. Tonight, I get both."

His answering snarl was cut short when he felt a familiar weight in one of his paws as the beast was leaning in to bite him. He didn't have to look to know what he held and quickly shot his paw up, driving his dagger into her heart and twisting as his snarls began anew. The screech that was let out from the monster was amplified by the cave, even after she turned to dust and covered his still nude form, the sounds echoed for another minute more. It was after the adrenaline wore off that he noticed that some of her vampire dust had gotten into his mouth as well and most of it covered him.

He quickly stood up, brushing himself off as best as he could while spitting what was in his mouth. But with his fur still wet from the springs, the dust only stayed on him and smeared, staining his creamy white fur brown and his red fur even darker. It was disgusting! And his growls showed as much until soft groaning pulled his attention back to the wounded rabbit against the wall. She stared back at him now with a mix of caution and a smirk of victory now that the wolf was there. And the caution was due to the dagger clenched tightly in his paw, she didn't have the strength at the moment to take it back from him, didn't even have the strength to read his thoughts or move to defend herself if she had to.

He knew he could kill her here and now and be done with it, knew it would be easy. But he also knew he still needed her so he turned and spat on the vampire dust that had made it to the floor of the cave and went to her.

"I must say I am surprised. I thought you would kill her."

"I would have, had I not had to worry about your fuzzy tail."

He wasn't sure if what she said would have had more bite to it if she had been stronger or not, but going by her weak smirk she was teasing again. She reminded him of himself in some ways, jesting to those she trusted at least to some degree. Making light a tough time or what had been a life or death situation. If she wasn't a vampire and he wasn't a priest perhaps he would have truly courted her. But such thoughts were dangerous and he must not allow them entry into his mind other than to ensnare and entrap her in his plot.

"You need blood." She nodded, but just beforehand he had seen her muzzle wrinkle as if she didn't like the truth of it. He didn't let the thought sink in any further and used the dagger he held to slice open a wound on his paw. Her nostrils flared instantly, her eyes shooting to the wound as he lifted it toward her, then she turned her head away with a scoff.

"Are you trying to die you moron?" she hissed, pupils going to slits before his eyes as her irises began to glow.

"No, but you need it do you not?"

"I need too mu--ff!"

He cut her off by pressing his wound to her mouth, her struggle only lasting a mere second before she was sucking at his paw. It was a strange feeling, being fed upon. He could actually feel his blood leaving his veins as she sucked it into her mouth. He could see some of the wounds she had gotten, closing up and even as he shuddered from the truth of what he was doing, he knew this would earn more trust. She fed from his paw for moments longer then seemed to snap to her senses when her eyes shot open and she glared at him from behind it. He felt the soft, wetness of her tongue across the cut then his paw was pushed away and he tilted his head curiously. Was she done already?

"No," she corrected, hearing his thoughts. "I took enough from you to get strength to get it from elsewhere. You are lucky I have so much control. Do not fall asleep."

And with that she was gone again and this time, when she didn't appear seconds later like usual, he knew she was really gone. He sighed and looked down at his paw, already expecting to see it healed as if he had never cut it in the first place. But it was still interesting to see unmarred pad there, not even the lightest little scar or scratch from it. He fed her, she healed him.

"Nicholas Wilde.. You are in a deal with the devil.." he told himself and he knew he should shudder, knew he should feel disgust. But it was nowhere to be found this time even after what he had witnessed. He blamed it on shock and perhaps fatigue as he made his way back to the springs where he washed off the filth of the vampire scum they had slain. He would figure it out after he found a chance to get some rest and he knew he couldn't until Judy was back. It was foolish to sleep anywhere near any vampire, but then it was foolish to willingly feed one too. And he was armed again anyway, not nearly as much as he wished he was, but he still had more than before.

He hurried through his washing, getting the grime of the vampire off him and what sweat and dirt was on him that had made him stink before anyway. Once he was satisfied he was clean, he emerged from the water and washed out his garments as best he could without soap. Once done, he rested against one of the surrounding rock walls, knowing the pool of water would help to hide his scent. He would soon redress himself and talk with her about finding food. Nearly drowning, having his blood taken and being in battle had taken a lot out of him.

*************************************

He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until his eyes groggily opened and blinked before they focused on a grey head settled against his chest. He knew immediately it was Judy sitting against him and drowsily lifted his arms, wrapping them around her. She didn't seem mad now even as she lifted her head, instead she seemed almost content as she looked at him and put a paw to his cheek gently. It could have been the blood she had consumed too, but she felt warm against him. Or was that just the spring surrounding them? He didn't know and didn't care enough to question it, he was still half rocking on the tide between asleep and awake.

"I told you not to fall asleep dumb fox," she told him, but her voice carried no bite. She only seemed affectionate as she spoke and rubbed her thumb across his fur and he found himself tilting his head into the touch as his eyes closed.

"Mm, sorry I suppose I was more tired than I thought," he mumbled back, about to drift off again.

She woke him again slightly as she patted his cheek to bring his focus back. It worked, his eyes groggily opening to meet hers again. She had a smile equal parts amusement and affection waiting to greet him.

"Stay awake now, Nick. Just for a little while, I want to reward you. You saved me tonight, I think that deserves a reward."

He returned the smile as his paws wandered down her hips and cupped her bottom that he found to be as bare as he was. A few days ago, or hell even a few hours ago, having her naked against his equally naked form would have sickened him. But now it only made a pleasant burning tingle begin in the pit of his stomach and spread through him. The resulting shudder had nothing to do with disgust and they both knew it.

"I see you get the idea," she purred, her voice so very close and her breath on his lips.

His ears laid down against his head as she pressed against him, fur to fur, chest to chest and the heat spread through him again. The feeling made him groan with a need he had never felt before, but wanted to pursue. So he obeyed, paws squeezing her perfect bottom as he leaned in just as she did, their lips meeting.

******************************  
TBC...

Dreamer: That's it for this chapter folks~ I know, giant cliff hanger, but there's a reason for that and part of that reason is to make it easier to open up next time. The other? Not telling~ You'll just have to see. ;) Next chappie won't be as long to come out though I promise. :3 You know what to do dear readers~

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and any OC's that has or may make an appearance. ^^


	8. Blood Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Graphic content ahead!
> 
> Sometimes we do things, things we not even have full control over. The resulting guilt can be as bad as a sword through the heart.

It started out as a simple little kiss, his first if not counting when she pressed her lips against his to give him air underwater before. Was that really only that evening? A soft moan came from her as she tilted her head for better access to his lips which he mirrored by tilting his head the other way. Had he been fully aware, he would have fought with himself at that moment. It was one thing to feign interest in the demon, but another entirely to actually be interested and giving into carnal lust. But his conviction was nowhere to be found now as the paws on her derriere squeezed once again before sliding their way up towards her back, pausing to run his claws through her fluffy tail. That seemed to excite her all the more as his ears twitched when she loosed another soft moan which vibrated against his lips and her paws began to slide down from his cheeks to his neck and shoulders. Every touch of her padless paws on him sent surges of heat through his blood as they made their way downward and his sheath began to tingle even more. And she knew it too, he could hear her practically purring as she broke the kiss to trail other little butterfly kisses across his muzzle then work her way down over his chin. He knew where she was headed, but didn't fight her off as her paws went over his chest and began to rub the still damp fur while her kisses trailed to his neck where she purred again and breathed him in. Then soft whimper of protest left him when a short, but sharp pain went through his neck followed by a wet tongue which soothed it.

"Mm, fret not Nick. You will not be turned from this and you will love how you feel."

He believed her and allowed his head to turn to give her more access just before another shot of pain which quickly turned into pleasure. Even if he had been awake and still going through with this, he wouldn't have been able to accurately describe the feelings going through him. How did one describe red hot fire that both numbed and sent sensation into overdrive? How could he ever describe that his mind stopped working in that moment as it became overwhelmed with pleasure? Fire and lightning both ran wild through him, not destructive, but loving and caressing his most carnal cravings to the surface. It enticed his throat to make little growls and his sheath to finally allow it's hidden limb to be exposed to the warm air and her soft fur as his claws dug past her fur and into her skin.

If he had harmed her by that move, her moaning showed she didn't mind it a bit and even craved it. He echoed that moan with one of his own, sliding his claws upward as she shivered on his lap and her hips began to rock against his. The resulting feeling was bliss, her heat and soft fur rubbing against his shaft that quickly became fully erect and began to throb as she left his neck but let it bleed.

"For a priest you know how to get to me sweetheart," she breathed, making him shiver.

Her voice, like silk and temptation seemed to cradle him in even more sensation and warmth as it wrapped around him. He wanted to tell her she was getting to him as well, but his vocal chords wouldn't work outside of letting loose another moan when a sharp pain and then pleasure went through his chest next. Who knew being bitten felt so good? He panted softly as blurry eyes looked down at the feeding vampire and one paw rose to slide his claws down her ears. The result was another soft moan as she freed her fangs from him and looked up at him with such lust and need that he felt his member jerk against her still rocking hips. And oh Great Creator have mercy! The feeling of her as she shifted and teased his aching flesh with her wet heat, letting him slide through her folds and simultaneously caress her hidden bud! It had the both of them shuddering and made controlling himself impossible.

He would have pinned her to the floor right then and there if he could have. But her paws pressed firmly against his chest and prevented him from doing so which had him whimpering. His foxhood already throbbed painfully and even more so as she increased her hips' pace until his paws didn't know whether they wanted to squeeze her ears, run his claws over her skin, or just hang limply at his sides as his head tilted back and loosed a series of noises he didn't know he could make. And he hadn't even penetrated her yet.. How would he be once they actually joined?

"We will find out soon enough my love ahhm~" she purred to him again, her voice faltering as she moaned.

The sound echoed back to them through the cavern they sat in, making another shiver of need rush through him though the resulting moan was cut off and muffled when she claimed his lips again. He wasted no time in returning the kiss and with his instincts doing all the decision making, let his tongue peek out and touch her lips then slide into her hot mouth when she allowed him inside. The taste of his blood from when she'd taken it only enticed him even more, paws firmly gripping the back of her head and her back as his hips started to move with hers and a coil began to wind in his belly. He needed to have her, needed more of this and growled softly when her tongue rose to play with his and dare him to dominate her mouth. He obliged gladly, winning the sweet battle of dominance with her tongue then began mapping out her mouth. The seeking muscle caressed against the roof of her mouth, the inside of her cheeks, and even her fangs which he deliberately cut himself on to entice her more.

It worked, she moaned and began to greedily suckle at it while her paws moved downward further than before, sliding over his chest and stomach which clenched in pleasure from her attention then her hips stopped and moved. He whimpered when the sensation stopped, stomach clenching again and his hips jerking trying to get her going again. But then her small paws continued down and soft, silky, fur wrapped around him. He couldn't keep from breaking the kiss, letting his head tilt back as she started to caress the hot flesh. Her paws stroked him slowly, up then down and up again where her thumbs teased his leaking tip and spread it as she began to stroke him again, using his own pre-release as lubrication.

Nick was in a world of bliss, hips helplessly rocking with her attention and barely managing to keep his still blurry eyes open as she pleasured him with a look that spoke volumes of much she wanted him as well just before her voice did as well.

"I can wait no longer. I need to feel you inside me."

As if to emphasize her point, her body trembled and a little moan was echoed in the cavern as she released his needy flesh and slid herself over him again. Her paws rested against his chest as her wet heat positioned over his member, standing fully at attention and throbbing eagerly for their joining. They shared one more kiss, a brief one and the heat grew more intense, more tight against his tip before it was gone and he whimpered again.

************************************

The sound of a screech and the feeling of something cold and grainy washed over him, making his eyes snap open and the fog lift from his vision. Immediately his head started to pound with a beating headache as his brain began to function again and his eyes searched, not truly seeing as they too throbbed until a second or two later where they settled on a fully clothed and scowling Judy.

"I told you not to fall asleep moron!" she shouted. In an instant she was in front of him.

He couldn't contain the yelp when his chest fur was gripped and he was roughly pulled nose to nose with her.

"You were almost a succubus' supper! Are you stupid?! What happened to you being a great slayer huh?!"

His over working mind screeched to a halt then slowly began to function again. Succubus. The demon that preys on lust, keeping them asleep, and sexually violates a body while killing it's victims.

************************************  
TBC..

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot sadly. 

Dreamer: Happy New Year everyone~! ^^ Next chapter will be up very soon. I'm hoping to get it done by next week. I hope everyone had great holidays~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, DUN~~ Surprise! It wasn't Judy! XD
> 
> Told you there was a reason I was leaving the last chappie where I did. And for those of you who said "Its too soon!" Ha! I fooled you~ No hard feelings I promise~ ;) I just love taking all of you by surprise. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I realize it's short and I apologize for that. But it seemed like a good stopping point and the chapters will get longer again from here on I assure you. ^^ For those of you who were craving a WildeHopps smut scene, I'm sorry for the tease. *Bows.* Consider it a taste of what's coming later on. ^^


	9. Impurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taint runs deep. One of the brotherhood knows this and that is why the guilt and impurity stays with them. Even long after a demon's touch has run cold.

Snarls and growls once again echoed through the cavern, but unlike before there was no battle being waged. At least not a physical one. Nicholas had ripped himself away from Judy as soon as his stomach began turning. He violently vomited into what was left of the demon that nearly killed him and almost had it's way with him and he continued to do so even after nothing was left in his stomach. Dry heaving was never good, especially when yet another vampire stood nearby and shook her head in impatience as she watched him empty his stomach and gasp for air in between his gagging and hacking. He couldn't blame her for this even if he wanted to, she had warned him to stay awake after all. And he'd had ever intention of doing so, but his body had just been so worn down that he succumbed to slumber at some point. Or was he forced into sleep by the demon? He didn't know what the truth of the matter was and didn't bother to think about it for long. As soon as his stomach had stopped it's clenching, he was on his feet albeit shakily and dashed for the water, stumbling on the way.

After rather ungracefully falling into the pool, he began to furiously work his paws and claws over his form to get off the ash left on him. The ash came off rather easily, the feeling of that thing against him however, didn't. So he stayed beneath the water even as his lungs began to cry out for the air they needed and he jerked away when silky soft paws grabbed him and lifted him to the surface. The touch threatened to make him retch all over again, reminded of what another demon's paws had felt like and he jerked his arms away from her even as he panted in the air he so needed. He was back to scrubbing then, thankful in the back of his mind that Judy hadn't started to humiliate and tease him as she was known to do since meeting her. Of course, no matter how long he scrubbed and clawed at his fur to get rid of the sensation, it didn't simply wash away like the demon's remains had, but that didn't keep him from trying. He frequently ducked beneath the water, even let himself sink to the bottom and roll against the sand and rock there, but nothing worked. And each time, if he stayed down there too long, she was dragging him back up when his lungs felt like they were about to burst. That didn't keep him from sounding out his disgust through snarls and growls.

The last time he shoved her away, his fury had his claws scratching as well. Even the feel of skin and fur slicing didn't stop him. It was the scent of blood in the air that finally gave him pause. His eyes went to his claws first where both red and gray fur stuck to the sharp ends and blood coated them. Then he looked at himself where he saw his arms, chest, legs, stomach, and shoulders with multiple scratches on them. He was sure his face was just as scratched though he couldn't see that damage and finally he turned to her.

He couldn't read the expression on her face as she simply stared back at him, but then, he didn't need to. It was the long and bleeding claw marks on her cheek that really got his attention. He knew she could have dodged that if she'd wanted to or even caught his paw before he could inflict damage on her. Yet here she stood in the pool with him, still in her dress and bleeding from her cheek where his claws had sliced through her fur and skin. It had him staring at her dumbly and silently, trying to figure out why she had just let him hit her and why the wounds weren't closing when she had only just fed herself.

"Are you done panicking now?" she asked, breaking the silence between them.

He hadn't been able to read her tone either as she spoke. The only change had been her lips moving with her words that had very little emotion in them. Now she stood just as still, silent, and expressionless as before as she waited for his answer. He gave his response in the form of a silent nod, but she accepted it and he watched her disappear then reappear on the bank of the spring. Her dress black and lavender like she was wearing in the hotel room had to be heavy as it dripped around her. She seemed to pay it no mind as she let loose shadows that swallowed up the ashes left behind and the excrement he'd dispelled. The shadows reminded him of why he was in the pool in the first place and he went back to his scrubbing though not nearly as feverish as before. He still ducked under the water as well, but didn't stay under it nearly as long and after the first two times he could feel her stare leaving him.

Two hours in, he knew that he wouldn't be getting the feeling off and left the pool completely though he wrapped his tail around his sheath to keep himself from view. Thankfully the hardened flesh had gone down as soon as she had told him he was about to become a meal for a demon. If that hadn't, he knew that his vomiting would have. But the sin was already done. He had still allowed carnal thoughts, he had still engaged in acts of lust, he had still nearly given up the purity of his body to a demon. He had allowed a demon to feed on him multiple times during the encounter as well and even fed a vampire without any sort of mind manipulation. He was lying to a creature of the night, in an unholy alliance fake as it may be and saved her rather than kill her when he had the chance. He spoke as if he were romantically or at least physically interested in her as well all to gain trust. His sins were racking up and all over the course of one evening, he of course had his reasons in most of them, but sin was sin.

He found a corner far from the vampire, knelt there and immediately begin begging for forgiveness. While he prayed Judy stayed away from him and simply sat on the floor of the cavern, leaning on a rock wall. She still hadn't made a move against him, still hadn't spoken any more than she had in the pool, she simply sat there and watched him until he was done. Her patience was great with him he must admit for it took another hour or more before he was done. Still she didn't move or speak as he made his way back to her after checking his clothes and redressing. It was his turn to break the silence.

"If you knew, why did you not tell me?"

He had been thinking about it even as he prayed. It made no sense for her not to tell him of the succubus, but to warn him to stay awake. Not unless she wanted him to be attacked or to test him. But she had to have known, if she'd known to come in and save him. All the more reason to keep a watch on her for sure and to remember that he couldn't trust a vampire.

"Knew about the succubus I assume?" she spoke up, breaking him of his thoughts. "I did not know there was one or I would not have left, simple as that. I sense a lot of creatures around here that are powerful. That is why I told you to stay awake, I thought you as a slayer could sense them as well. Especially with how quickly you woke up when I was in the room with you back at that Inn."

"Normally I can.." he admitted. "But a succubus preys on-"

"Even the most hidden of lusts of the victim when they sleep, I know. I did not know it was here as I said, a succubus gives off the same feeling as another vampire. No doubt she had her talons in you before your instinct could warn you."

The vampire finally looked at him then and the priest could see that the claw marks were still there. She still hadn't healed them? She seemed to notice and turned her head away again, her eyes trailing to the wall on the other side of the cavern.

"I know you blame me, I do not have to read your thoughts to know that. I know no matter what I say it will not change your mind either and I do not care. I am not interested in proving myself to you. However if this alliance is going to work, there has to be some kind of camaraderie and for that there has to be at least some degree of trust. Maybe not a lot and not now, but eventually. That is why that mark is staying there, to remind you and myself that I know what a single moment can mean and to not act from assumptions."

He hadn't been expecting such an answer from her for a certainty and her expressionless features hadn't given anything away. But now he could tell that she was trying to make it seem as if she meant what she said. Or perhaps she really did which was a tally in his favor. The paw that she raised to her cheek as she spoke told as much and he swallowed down his disgust as he too lifted a paw. The paw settled over her own and applied pressure, she got the idea and turned her head to meet his eyes. His paw ever so gently squeezed hers until her fingers slid in between his and he lowered both their paws into her lap.

"You are right that I do not completely trust you just yet. However I do not blame you for what happened with that demon. That was my own negligence, you warned me to stay awake and I did not heed it." He squeezed her paw again and she looked down to where they were connected together for a moment. When she looked back up at him her features displayed emotion once again. She showed him relief and he mentally added another tally to his side. "As for trust, I believe that most of my mistrust comes from how I was raised and from my past. As far as I am concerned, you have proven yourself tonight."

She returned the squeeze with one of her own at that, a smile curving her lips upward and lighting up her eyes once again. That smile turned into a laugh when his stomach chose that moment to announce his hunger and thus making the fox blush in return. He was very grateful for his red fur that mostly hid the heat he could feel in his cheeks and still being damp, it hid it even more. His ears however were another story, but he fixed that problem, by lowering them against his head. A lot of good it did, the embarrassed grin on his face told the story.

"We should find some food for you. Grab your blade, you are coming with me this time."

He didn't bother to argue, mostly because he was hungry enough that he wouldn't want to wait to eat. But he doubted he would win the argument if he protested too. Not after what happened before. He still wasn't done with his cleansing, he could still feel that demon's touch if he thought of it for too long. But for now what he had done would have to do. He just had to keep his mind from focusing on what had transpired for now and he would be alright. But he also needed to remember it, otherwise he could end up just as vulnerable as before.

He just had to remember his training and the brotherhood code. But he was sure as he slid his dagger into the hidden holder, that the weight of his blade would remind him even better. Now he just had to convince the vampire to give him his other weapons back

************************************************

Clearly the two of them had something completely different in mind when talking about going for food. He had fully expected to leave the cave and sneak about through Tundratown to get what he needed. He'd also thought that upon getting what he needed they would return to the cave. So he was surprised to say the least when he suddenly found himself in a much warmer climate after a brief moment where he thought his eyesight had failed him. After leaving the cave she must have dropped them through a portal of shadow again or so he supposed. The fall was a lot shorter this time, he hadn't even felt the cold licks of the shadows on him. But who was to say that the cold slither of the shadows hadn't been because they had been on their way to Tundratown the first time? At least the landing had been smoother, he'd only stumbled on his feet this time as instead of falling on his back this time. And he need not worry about another vampire coming after him while he slept. Judy trusted him and clearly had no intention of leaving without him again. Even if he didn't sense anything, she would and would act accordingly.

The smirk she sent at him told him that she'd heard his thoughts once more. Her expression also told him without words that he was spot on in what he was musing on. She didn't speak a word on it though and instead gave a jerk of her head before she began to walk. Going on what he was seeing, he guessed that she knew exactly where she was going. Of course if she had been a vampire for as long as he thought then of course she would know several different places to go. Especially if she was a vampire on the run from another. How long had she been running from that creature? And what kind of creature was he exactly? A vampire of course, but what was his true form? He'd only seen shadow both in his nightmare and in the brief battle in the street. If one could even call it that. It had been something he had asked her before as well, but then the vampire attack happened and he never got an answer. He was about to ask again, to prepare himself for what ever it was, but she beat him to it.

"Even I have never seen his real form," she told him. She looked his way as he came to walk beside her instead of behind. "The shadow you saw, I have come to believe he uses it when he is too weak from being unfed to change his form. Who knows what lies beneath it? I can only imagine a creature that looks as if it comes from the pits of Hell itself. Why else would he attempt to hide his true form?"

"To never be recognized?" he offered after a brief moment to think on it. She seemed to think it over, then nodded.

"Perhaps it is both? You felt the evil coming off him no doubt." 

She paused and he nodded in confirmation. He would never forget the skin crawling sensation that went through him, the feeling like ice in his veins. The feeling that the shadows themselves were alive and were closing in, that he was frozen in place for a time and helpless.. That kind of feeling stuck with him and he was sure he would remember it for the rest of his life. It was the first time since he was kit that he could ever recall being afraid. And quite frankly, it enraged him.

"He often boasted about his misdeeds when he was alive. He relished in slaughter, in torture, in all manner of evil against those he governed. Yes, he was a noble." She confirmed that at his look of surprise. "He said he rose to power through terror and manipulation when alive and when he was offered the dark gift as he calls it, he did not hesitate to accept."

"More power to spread more fear and torment."

Again she nodded in confirmation then a frown creased her brows. Her paws clenched into fists at her sides as they walked through what Nick now recognized as the Meadowlands. It was hard not to identify the fields of wheat they walked through or the barns and farm houses further up ahead that were cloaked in twilight. That explained the warmer climate. Tundratown was always kept at freezing temperatures even during the actual season of winter. It was no wonder why it had felt warmer here.

"He told me that together he and his sire slaughtered everyone in his region and reveled in it. A being that evil and feared would have to look as terrifying as their deeds. Maybe not in their lives, but definitely when they turned. The darkness would ensure it and Rogan would accept it with open arms. He never told me the reason why he turned me instead of just killing me. But I suspect it was to snuff out the purity I had when I was alive. To see me become just as depraved and evil as he himself is."

He thought about her theory quietly. Based off of everything she had just told him, this Rogan definitely sounded like the type to turn someone for the exact reason that she guessed. Why else would he bother to turn one who was as innocent as she claimed she had been. He recalled that she had spoken of sneaking out at night when she was alive and he guessed going by what she told him before, that it was the night she had sneaked out to see the comet that had been the night she was turned. He learned he was mistaken when she shook her head in the negative from beside him.

"I was bitten that night, but not turned.. He took me from my home and kept me for a long while as a source of blood."

"Wait, back up a moment here. You said you were bitten, but not turned?"

The surprise in his voice made her halt in her steps and turn to him with a perked brow. He could see through her expression that she was confused about why he was surprised. He had been told since training first began that a vampire need only bite a victim to turn or at least have some kind of influence over them. It would take an exorcism to get rid of the vampire's influence completely. For if the bite didn't turn them immediately then it would eventually. They also said a vampire draining a victim of their blood would turn them instantly. How much of this was true? Going by her frown, not much of it at all. Another negative shake of her head confirmed that.

"A vampire is not turned by a bite. Nor does a vampire influence a mortal through a bite. To influence they take control of their minds, a bite is not needed for that. To make a mortal vampire, there has to be an exchange of blood whether it be intentional or accidental. Your mother for example, would have simply died that night. But the moment the vampire vixen was wounded, blood had to have gotten in her mouth and thus turned her."

'And I was the one that wounded her..'

Guilt slammed into him hard right then and there. His mother would have just passed away that night if her kit had just done as she said and went to the church. Instead he had returned and killed the vampire and thus made his mother rise back up. Did the church know this? Did they know that there had to be a blood exchange for a victim to become a vampire? No they couldn't have.. There were many that had been bitten and found with vampires that were thought to be vampires themselves. They had claimed to still be mortal, but were called liars and still killed. They hadn't become ash right away when struck with a killing blow, though other more experienced slayers claimed that it was because they were newly turned and the taint hadn't reached as far as the others. It hadn't made much sense to him at the time, but he never questioned it. Until now.

Now that he thought about it, Renato Manchas had been confirmed bitten and while he'd been on the watch list, hadn't been issued a sentence of death. The order had suddenly changed their tune about ten years ago. One bite wouldn't turn, but would influence, but multiple would. It made his eyes widen as he thought about it and when he turned his gaze to Judy he found her staring at him in sympathy. What did she know?

"They have either lied to you, or were mistaken themselves, Nicholas."

They had to have simply been mistaken, the church wouldn't lie unless they absolutely had to like he absolutely had to. They wouldn't intentionally kill innocent mammals and damn their souls into Hell. In fact they prayed for the souls of the vampires as they slayed them. They had to have just been mistaken before and likely had long repented for the mistakes they had made.

Judy turned on her heel and began to walk again and he quickly joined her. She didn't say anything for a moment, but then she turned her eyes to him again.

"Do you want me to finish my story?"

****************************************

TBC..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.
> 
> Dreamer: Hey everyone~ Here's the new chapter as promised. I hope that this makes up for the long wait and the disappointment from before when I put in the author note instead of a chapter. You know what to do my fine readers~ See you next week~ ^^
> 
> Shout outs: HUGE shout out to TheWyvernsWeaver for not only the great the cover artwork, but also the suggestions he makes to help me along in this story. Also thank you for the workshop room you created on Discord, Weaver and for the amazing art you do for me. Big thank you for reading this story and liking it so much to do all those things~! Also to Kulkum, Leon, Wodahshet, psylentfox, Wartoxdude, and ThatGuy for helping with story suggestions on Discord. (I don't know all your DA names or I'd use those. ^^;)
> 
> And to you my readers, both new and returning ones, thank you for taking the time to read this, follow, and even subscribe to this story. Its a great feeling I can tell you to see so many enjoying your work and leaving some sweet and supportive comments. So thank you, all of you for everything.


	10. Memory Lane Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A monster is not defined by what we are, but by our deeds."
> 
> -Judith Hopps

Judy giggled to herself as she snuck out of the family burrow with the ease that came with doing so as many times as she had. Of course, usually, she had a sibling or two with her. Tonight they were much too tired to join her or so they groaned out when she tried to rouse them. Truly the day out in the fields had been very tiring, it was harvest time which meant for labor. But the prospect of seeing the comet that only came around every hundred years or more was just too appealing to pass up. She would never get the chance to see it again if she didn't see it now. She'd be long dead by the time it showed itself again. In spite of her fatigue she really didn't understand how the rest of the family didn't want to join her. She had been talking about it all day, but they all said the same thing just like they always did.

"You know the rules Judith, we do not stay outdoors when night falls. There are monsters out there that would love to find a defenseless rabbit," she quoted mockingly.

And yet she had snuck from her warm bed regularly and she was still just fine. There were just some nights she couldn't sleep because she was still restless from all her playing or working. So she'd leave her bed and walk through their crop fields or just run around the upper level of the house a few times. Or she'd go out to look at the stars and the moon that sometimes looked so close she could just reach up and touch it. A few times she had also seen Gideon out and about as well and they snickered at how naughty they were sneaking out as they chatted with each other or played until they were too tired to go on. Tonight would be no different and she'd brag to her siblings tomorrow morning and tell them in detail about what they had missed out on. She wondered if her fox friend would be outside too and they could watch it together, it would be nice to have at least someone to watch it with. Company always made things like this better. Or maybe she just thought so because she was a rabbit and lived with such a large family. There was no such thing as being alone when having so many siblings and loving-albeit overprotective-parents.

It would probably bother or even annoy some mammals, like the loner types like she heard some canines were. But not her. As overprotective as her parents were, even she knew that it was only because they loved her. She had even had to assure them for a long time about Gideon when they found out she'd befriended a fox. But they eventually calmed down and trusted her judgement, even invited her fellow kit in for dinner from time to time. It had been a nice surprise for the red fox she recalled when she was called in for supper one day and asked him if he wanted to eat with them. She snickered as she remembered his dumb struck expression as he looked from them to her and then back to them as if wondering if he'd heard correctly. Judy had giggled then too and took his paw, pulling him along with her to the house as she told him he could sit by her. That had been a nice evening, it was also the first time she'd heard of his dream to grow up to be a baker.

"Becuz 'ah love sweets an' I know other folks do too. 'Ah would like ta make something fer 'em they would enjoy. Plus show 'em 'ah ain't as shady as some of 'em think," he'd said.

Judy had felt bit sorry for him when hearing that and nodded in sympathy. That was when she told him that she wanted to be more than another carrot farming bunny and wanted to make her own path. She had said she wanted to be a part of the church, a nun or a slayer. She had been at an age where boys were great friends, but the thought of kissing one and mating was gross. Both kits had agreed to that, making fake gagging noises and laughing afterward. She'd also entertained him with poorly done impersonations of her family and some of the things they would say to her. Things like "you will understand when you are older Jude" and "you know the rules Judy blah, blah, blah." That night had been the only time she could remember that her parents had gone out at night and that was to walk Gideon home.

Looking back she should have known that for every worry her parents had, there was an occurrence at some point that had caused it. Oh she believed in the existence of demons and vampires since her folks had been adamant in making sure she and her siblings knew they existed. But she didn't believe one would come all the way out to the burrows. That was why she snuck out without fear at night at times. To her there was nothing out there in the shadows anymore than there was in the broad daylight and if there was her instincts would let her know ahead of time. So she left the safety of the burrow and walked through the yard, past the crop fields and up a hill to get the best view. She'd make sure to really rub in the details on her brother. Earlier in the day he'd said quote "Big deal its just a light in space. Ya see that all the times. S'called stars Jude."

A comet was more than a star, according to the mammals in the city they were made up of rock, water, and some kind of space gas. Those mammals were called quacks by most, but at least they were attempting to explain what it was made of. They were using their heads and calling what they did Science. Judy liked Science, it sounded interesting, perhaps that was what she would do instead. She would learn from those mammals and theorize on what was out there in the great beyond. Who knew? They may just turn out to be right and then she would go into down in history like the others for the discovery and her part in proving it. There were a lot of things she could do when she grew up and the possibilities were endless. She would show them all that a bunny could do just as much as any other mammal in the world.

But the problem with bunnies, or at least with her was that once her mind started to wander, she didn't really pay much attention to her surroundings. And with her gaze focused on the sky, she didn't really notice the uneasy feeling that made her back tense. Her attention was further divided as the spectacle she'd been waiting for began to take place. The sky suddenly lit up just slightly with the white light of the comet as it leisurely swam in the midnight blue of the sky. It was beautiful just like she knew it would be, long tail and all. She especially enjoyed that it tracked it's way through the sky slowly whereas a shooting star zipped past and if you blinked at the wrong time you'd miss it. So she stood in awe of it's beauty, big violet eyes tracking it through the sky as her feet carried her along to see it better over the tree tops as it progressed.

It was when she felt her fur rise that she stilled and teased, her ears shooting erect and listening intently. She only now noticed that it was unusually quiet out. Even in the harvest time insects would sing at night or at least buzz around. But even they seemed to be completely still and the silence was so thick it could almost be called loud. Her first thought was that Gideon was nearby, that he'd spotted her and wanted to scare her playfully like he sometimes did. Any new presence would make the bugs quiet for a little while so she turned to look around with a smile, searching the darkness for him.

"Gid, is that you?" she called with a giggle. "You will not scare me this time."

She'd heard Gideon's growl before, seen his eyes in the night and how they seemed to glow from the shadows. But what she heard and seen was most definitely not her fox friend. Her smile dropped instantly and her heart plummeted into her stomach. Now that she was paying attention she noticed her instincts were screaming at her to run so after just a split second of being frozen, she shot off with a hammering heart. The feeling all around her was bone chilling, sending shivers of fear and dread through her and making her every step clumsy as she tried to think of where to run to. She had heard enough stories to know what was chasing her and tried to keep from sobbing. She knew that it would only hinder her vision and she didn't need that, she already could barely see in the dark. It was a new moon tonight, the only light was the stars high above, even the comet had already trekked too far to offer light.

Blindness aside she had to find somewhere to go, but the nearest church was miles out yet and she couldn't lead that thing into her home. But she had to think of something and fast, she could hear it gaining on her and used her ears as best as she could. The wind separated, rushing around and closer to her as the vampire made a leap and she quickly changed her direction to the side. She barely avoided it and sprinted for her life back through the fields, but instead of running for the house she made for the woods and the hidden path inside it. She had heard of vampire vulnerabilities through the church who had a slayer visiting during one of the services, he had told them one of the vampire's weaknesses was running water. He had said that they couldn't cross it for some reason that they had never understood. But who needed to understand it if it worked?

That's what she was counting on as she made a mad dash for the path and navigated it through the now pitch black by memory alone. There was a stream further out, if she could just get there and keep distance between herself and the creature she could wait until daylight. She'd get the ear lashing of her life from her family, but she wouldn't be sneaking out anymore that was for sure. She just had to get to the stream! She could make it if she hurried and didn't slow down!

As if fate was against her, she hadn't taken into account the storm that had blown through just days before. A tree had fallen in the path and with the shadows of the tree branches and the full branches of needles above she never seen it. When she ran into it and fell, she screamed, thinking the vampire had caught up and moved in front of her. She realized that wasn't the case quickly and scrambled over the fallen trees just as the sound of the pouncing beast reached her ears again. In spite of her wishes, her eyes started to burn with tears and frightened sobs left her throat as she ran, begging and pleading with anyone who could hear her to help her.

"Great Creator please save me!!" she sobbed as she ran, but she noticed she was slowing down. Just like in the nightmares when you ran for your life from something behind you. The kind where you started slowing down no matter how hard you tried to push yourself to move and could feel and hear the creature gaining on you. Judy was there in that moment and her sobs grew louder as she tried and failed to push her burning legs and lungs to endure more. "Please Great Creator, Virgin Ewe, please!! I will not be naughty anymore I promise! Please save me!"

Someone had heard her, or rather something had heard. But it wasn't the rescue she desperately called for. It was the evil and blood chilling laugh behind her. Close behind her, very close, too close! She tried to push her legs even harder and even made a leap into the air to put more distance between her and her certain death. She could hear the trickling of the stream nearby, she just had to get to it. She came down hard on the sharp end of a rock as she landed from her mad leap and screamed from the biting pain as it lashed her hind paw. She didn't let it register beyond that and leaped again though this one wasn't nearly as strong, but she was right up on the stream now and as she came down, she made one last leap and was over it.

She heard the monster slide to a quick stop on the other side and looked back to see it glare at the moving water then at her before it began to pace back and forth on the other side. The priest had been right, it couldn't cross over moving water. So she finally stopped and stumbled blindly towards the other path she knew was there somewhere. She just had to find the tree there that always wet and then she would be on the path that led out. By the time the monster went around she would already be out and a good distance away. She would go to the pond to mask her scent and then run for shelter until sunrise. Maybe Gideon's house. He and his folks wouldn't turn her away, they would keep her safe until morning and would lecture her about staying inside at night. But at least she'd be alive.

"Thank you...Great Creator...Virgin Ewe...I will...keep my prom...ise.." she panted softly, now crying in sheer relief. She knew she had only narrowly escaped the clutches of death.

Her parents had been right all along, she never should have gone outside at night. Who knew how long it had been watching her while she was none the wiser? She recall a few more times now that she'd felt uneasy when she snuck out. She had thought that, that was just because it was dark though and because she was alone most of the time. After tonight she thought better, it had to be that monster that had been making her feel that way after all. She was very lucky all things considered.

No, not luck. She had the grace of the Great Creator and The Virgin Ewe with her that night.

"You will learn kit that they are not as gracious as you think."

The rotten breath at assaulted her, the bone chilling, gravelly voice, the sensation of freezing from the inside all hit her at once. Her mouth came open and she let out a piercing scream before a stabbing, burning pain went through her neck. Struggling was useless, it only tore her skin and fur which made her instinctively try to get away even more. But the demon's grip didn't let up, if anything it grew tighter as it laughed evilly against her neck. But how?! She had been across the stream how...did....did it--

She lost consciousness before the thought could complete itself, but she swore she heard that evil voice in her mind before her mind went completely blank.

'Just my little game, princess.'

\-------------------------------------

"He had heard my thoughts, he let me get across that stream and think I was safe. He toyed with me and I fell for it."

Nick could tell that even as she told him her story, her mind was back on that night she was taken. He hated this Rogan even more now, Judy had deliberately disobeyed her parents, but what kit didn't at some point in their lives? He was sure he would have at some point too if they had remained alive. He may not remember a lot from kithood these days, but he was sure he had at least entertained the thought if not actually disobeyed them. Judy back then had thought it was because she sneaked out that the vampire had come after her. Really though according to what he was hearing, had she been outside or not he would have still gone after her or another mammal. He would have toyed with them and then sank his fangs into them as Judy described. He wanted to reassure her it wasn't her fault, but he didn't want to cut her off either if she wanted to continue to talk about it.

She slowly seemed to come from her reverie though and sighed as she stepped up a step that Nick didn't realize was there. A quick check of his surroundings showed that they were standing in front of what looked like an old house that had been burned down. He sent a look at her showing his confusion and a slow brightening of the sky further increased said confusion. It was nearly daylight and they were at a burned down house? If she was looking for shelter from the sun, this certainly wasn't the place to go. And weren't they supposed to find him some food? Had she forgotten that? Could vampires even forget?

She had to have heard his thoughts, he didn't even attempt to disguise them. Not like his trickery which he constantly kept hidden at the back of his mind as he let random memories or thoughts in the front. It was a trick he had perfected during his time in the order and now used on her so she would be none the wiser about his real goal. But even with his confusion at the front of his mind and no doubt loud, she didn't even glance at him. Instead she trekked through the ruins of what used to be a home and shifted her weight from time to time until she seemed to find what she was looking for.

He watched her, still confused as she bent down and slid her small claw through a crease. When she pulled up and a door opened exposing an underground room was when he understood. Well she'd had shelter in mind after all. He supposed he'd have to wait for food the following evening, there wasn't much time before sunrise. The sky was already graying to welcome the day. She gave him a look and dropped down into the room and he soon followed, closing the secret way behind him.

__________________________________

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreamer: So the update is quicker this time and we get a look into Judy's past. This is part one of that part of the story. The next part will be coming soon~ I hope you all enjoy. You know what to do my dear readers~ ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish I owned it. If I did there would be no doubt that WildeHopps is canon. Alas, I do not. *Author sulks in a corner.*


	11. Memory Lane part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Regret does no good. We can only learn from the past."
> 
> -Nicholas Wilde

Turns out her memory was just fine. Nick had discovered upon closing the hidden entry above him that the room housed dozens upon dozens of jarred foods. Preserved vegetables that had been jarred by the family that had once lived here no doubt. Judy was holding one such jar, offering it to him and he gladly took it from her. So she'd come here deliberately for shelter and for food for him as well. Now hopefully the preserved foods were still good enough to eat. He took the lid off the mason jar and sniffed it gingerly and once satisfied it was still good from the appetizing scent that welcomed him, he tilted the jar and let the green beans just fall into his mouth. It may have been that he was so hungry, but he could swear he'd never eaten green beans quite as good as those before. His blood loss from when he fed the vampire in the room with him-he refused to think of the succubus again-may have had something to do with it too.

Whatever the case, he gobbled down the contents of the jar and took the other she handed to him after and emptied that one as well. He had to wonder how she had known about this spot though. She had been a vampire now for fifteen years or so and probably on the run from Rogan for just as long. Had she just happened across this place as she evaded the monster? It was possible. He could imagine a place like this looked like a blessing from the almighty especially if she had been frantically running to escape the creature. He let his mind imagine a young vampire running from what was chasing her and her desperation growing as the sun began to rise over the horizon. He imagined the terrible creature turning back or vanishing into a black void to escape the sun and Judy frantically looking for shelter. Maybe she ran through the home wreckage and heard a hallow thump below her then found the door. It was likely and the only thing he could think of.

"You are both right and wrong," she spoke up, distracting him from his thoughts and eating. He lowered the third jar he'd started on hearing this and regarded her with a curious expression. "It was not that Rogan or the sun was gaining on me. But you are not wrong that I was trying to get away from him.."

He had a feeling that the story was about to pick back up and moved to settle beside her on an old, dirty bed of blankets in the room. He didn't lay down nor did she. They both sat up with the wall against their backs in the small room. Both were able to see one another perfectly in the darkness of the room so he saw when she pulled her legs up and hugged them close. Her chin rested on her arms as her eyes stared past him though by the unfocused look her gaze took he figured she wasn't really there with him in mind. Memory had taken her once again and this was confirmed as she began to speak once again, her tone distracted.

"I had managed to escape, Rogan. I suppose he did not expect me to have enough strength to run. He had given me very little food, just enough to recover so he could feed again no doubt. When he left me so I could eat and so he could sleep through the day was when I made my move.."

\-----------------------------------------

The small kit sat shivering on the floor of the abandoned building she'd woken up in. She didn't know where she was or why she was still alive. Or at least she didn't until that thing had brought in food for her. It became clear when he ordered her to eat and told her he would be seeing her the next evening that she was being kept alive for her blood. It made her shudder half in fear and half in disgust as her nose twitched. She was being used as unwilling prey. Prey like her ancestors had been so long ago. But unlike them, she wasn't going to just be eaten outright. She wouldn't be getting a quick death when a predator broke her fragile neck with a quick snap of powerful jaws and sharp teeth. She was going to be repeatedly fed on until the beast tired of her or took too much for her to stay alive from.

The very thought made her stomach rebel while simultaneously made her want to cry. Her poor family, they would have woken up hours ago to find her missing. Right now they were probably scouring the woods to find her. They had probably gone to the authorities to plead with them to help to find her. She imagined poor Gideon either being pointed at judgmentally or being pleaded with to help find her. Maybe even both, some of her siblings had made it no secret they still didn't like the fox kit and didn't trust him around her. She hoped if her siblings pointed judgmental fingers at him that her parents would defend him. They seemed to like him well enough after she convinced them that he meant none of them any harm.

If Gideon was helping then there was no doubt that he would find where she'd been and probably find out what happened to her. Oh Great Creator! Then that meant he could probably find where she was! And she didn't want any of her family nor her friend where this monster was! They couldn't save her from him, they weren't slayers, they weren't priests! But she had a chance to escape and find someone that was. They could also do an exorcism and if any of the creature's influence remained on her it would be extinguished. Then when the vampire was slain and she was free of him completely, she could return home. She was sure the priests would take her back to her family if she didn't know where she was and couldn't make it on her own.

With her mind made up, she blinked away the sting in her eyes and quickly grabbed the bread he'd tossed at her before. To her surprise it was warm, meaning it was fresh. She didn't even want to know where he'd gotten it from and what he'd done for it. But she internally prayed for the baker and their family-if they had one-as she scarfed it down. After the bread was gone she set about standing up on shaking legs though a metallic rattle and a cold pressure on her ankle told her that she was shackled. Again she didn't want to know where he'd gotten them and looked around her for anything sharp that she could use as her ears dropped to press against her back. She wasn't going to give up. But who knew how much time she'd already wasted lost in thought? If she was going to find a priest and get to safety, every second counted.

Her searching eyes eventually found a sliver of silver nearby. Most likely fake silver, why would a vampire keep real silver laying around? It was nickel most likely, but if it was sharp enough it could assist her. She moved closer to it as quietly as she could with the shackle around her ankle, wincing every time it scraped against the floor. Unsurprisingly, it wasn't long enough to be able to get to the object, but she could see now that it was a file. A claw file most likely and just as likely from a mammal that may have once lived there. She prayed for them internally as well as she stretched her arm as far as it would go to reach it. When that didn't work, she lay down on the floor and scooted across it to reach again. This time her paw just barely missed it so she tilted her body just slightly and tried again.

This time she touched it though only barely, but it was enough to make the file teeter on the edge of the box it sat on. One more swipe of her paw and it had fallen, Judy just barely catching it before it fell to the floor. She didn't want to metal to hit the floor and alert the creature she now held a means of escape in her shaking paws. With the file in paw she turned over quietly and was thankful to see slivers of sunlight coming in through the broken and dirty glass of the windows high above. The creature wouldn't dare come in here now with the sunlight coming in. But she still wanted to be careful. If he didn't know she had escaped until night fall then that left her a wide window of time to get away and find safety.

She jammed the file into the lock hole at her ankle, turning it several different ways as her ears stood erect, pointed at the shackle. She spent several minutes doing this until finally the metal released her foot and she grinned. Thank the Creator for no good brothers who had taught her this little trick. She caught the clasp before it could hit the floor and lowered it down carefully after she walked to where she'd been sitting when the vampire came in. She dusted off her clothes next to rid herself of the crumbs left behind by the bread, last thing she needed was to accidentally leave a crumb trail he could follow right to her. After carefully turning around, starting to feel slightly dizzy from what she knew was caused by blood loss, she made her way around the room to send her scent everywhere and distract him a bit more when he woke up.

Minutes later she was running over hills she didn't recognize being a rabbit that had never left the burrows. Being a country girl though she knew that the sun always rose North or South of Due East. Today it rose from the South from what she could tell so she ran in that direction, trying to get past the dizziness that made her vision swim off and on. She only paused a few minutes at a time to catch her breath when her lungs felt like they were on fire and one of those times found a natural spring. She happily quenched her thirst, thanking the Creator for it and wet her whole body with the water in hopes of masking her scent. She rubbed mud on herself for the same reason though the mud would also keep her cool for a bit as well as she ran. Then she was off again with her heart and thoughts racing.

As she ran she realized that the shape she had seen through the breaking twilight had been a rabbit like herself. The creature who had thrown the bread to her had the pointed and long ears of a rabbit and his height couldn't have been more than three feet. But the creature that had hunted and attacked her had been much bigger. That meant the monster could definitely change it's shape so what would she tell the priests once she reached them? They would have to know a description in order to hunt him down. But their mission was to kill every vampire right? So they would eventually find him if not right away and she would be safe with them. Maybe they could even track it if they used the influence the monster may have on her. She hoped so, the sooner that creature was rid of the sooner it meant he couldn't hunt and attack anyone else. Her thoughts continued along those same lines as she ran, stopping from time to time to catch her breath until she recognized the outskirts of the burrows. 

They hadn't left the burrows then? 

Had he been expecting her to escape so he could catch her again? 

He had let her think she was safe the night before too to toy around with her. Was he doing it again?

And how had she not recognized the fields she was running though in the first place?

It had to have been a place in the burrows she hadn't been to or even the fear that made it unrecognizable. But back there, somewhere was her own burrow, her home, her family. Her family that had to be looking for her and terrified when they couldn't find her as every second became another minute and every minute turned into another hour. But she couldn't go to them, she may not find them before sun down, she'd been running for hours and only just now reached the outskirts. But even if she did find her home, the vampire may expect that of her and go after her again and this time take out some of her family, maybe even Gideon. She couldn't put them in danger, if she didn't know where she was going, the vampire wouldn't either.

"Sorry everyone," she said softly, voice wobbly. "I can not go back.. You will all be in danger if I do."  
\-----------------------------------------

"Not running to go find my family was one of the hardest choices I ever made. I knew they must have been so terrified for me and I wanted to tell them everything. I wanted to tell them I was being held by a vampire and I wanted to be reassured I would be safe at home. But even if they believed that and sent word out to the nearest priest order, it would be days before they got there."

"And you did not have days."

Judy nodded her head in the positive and hugged her legs closer and tighter to herself. Nick frowned as he looked down at his half finished jar of food. She was right, the brotherhood got many requests daily when it came to vampires. It took at least two days for a new request to reach them and even that depended heavily on where mammals were sending the request from. From there the requests were sorted through which would take hours and then a team assigned, the journey could take up to a day at times as well. Mister Manchas' request had taken up to five days before he was finally assigned to the task. He'd heard it being talked about before he even left the church.

"Renato Manchas?"

The question brought him free of his thoughts and he turned his eyes back to her to find her looking back at him. He nodded in the positive wondering if she was going to confess to biting him. But her eyes narrowed on him and she shook her head.

"I was not the one who bit him. But another vampire certainly had, the smell was all over him. Most likely he was bitten more times than he recalled and once the vampire was done with him they were going to dispose of him. It probably knew that he had requested a priest and tried to do away with him before you could arrive."

"When he almost walked off the edge.."

She nodded in confirmation.

"I sensed it and saw the look in his eyes. I knew I could stop him so I did. I did not expect him to become besotted with me."

The look on her face as she said the last told him that she was sorry that Renato had feelings for her. Again it was confirmed when she gave him a meaningful look before turning her gaze away again. He could imagine why if she was as kindhearted as she seemed. It was no secret the big cat hated vampires as much as the next mammal. So turning him into one was out of the question, the transformation may just drive him mad. Without immortality that meant that he would grow old and die while Judy remained the same and had to helplessly watch him fade away. 

"So do not fall in love with me, priest. We have an alliance, that is all it can be."

Nick didn't want to tell her he had no problem with that and wouldn't. It would completely tear apart the facade he had already been using so he made his expression become disheartened and gave a slow nod. He realized after that he hadn't heard how she had found this place yet and so asked, knowing that it would look like he was trying to change the subject. Sure enough she gave him a long look of what appeared to be sympathy and he thought he caught a hint of something else, but couldn't identify it. It was wiped away quickly though as she sighed and went back to her story.

"After running for hours more I eventually happened upon the Meadowlands. It was almost dark and I did not want to keep going. I was tired, hungry, thirsty, and feeling sick from forcing my body to run while it was recovering. I knew other vampires would be out as well so I went on until dusk until I found this little house. The mammals that lived there, the Marin's, were kind folks. They listened to my story and assured me they would look after me and send word for a priest. Amelia was so beautiful in and out. Her coat was this tan-gold color and she had the warmest amber eyes I had ever seen. Her husband, Cole was just as sweet. He was midnight black with pretty blue eyes, his eyes reminded me of Gideon's.."

"You speak in past tense.."

She nodded again and let her eyes wander around the room they sat in. Nick followed her gaze until it clicked what she meant.

"Rogan found me just four nights after my escape. The priest was set to arrive the next morning, I knew he had because of the feeling he gave off. The monster took the form of a priest, said he wanted to come early and was let in. Cole and Amelia never saw it coming, three lives were lost that night. Cole, Amelia, and their colt that was due to be born that winter.. When he knocked them out and forced me to watch their house burn down with them inside, I promised I would escape and eventually find a way to kill him myself. But I would never seek shelter from an innocent family again or ask for help from a mammal who could not defend themselves against a vampire. Not an evening goes by that I do not look back on that and wish I had not gone to them, that I had just kept going. They died because of my ignorance."

\------------------------------------------  
TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreamer: Its overdue, I know. I'm sorry everyone, I was having net trouble for days. I was scared that I'd go to upload the chapter and then lose everything I wrote. But here it is at last. Enjoy everyone~


	12. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We all live and we all die, but that does not justify the taking of life."
> 
> -Nicholas Wilde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and even that I have help with.

The distance between them was a fair enough size, it would have had to be for a horse family. However the jars of food and the breaking shelves they sat on took up a bit of space on their own. Many times through the night he'd had to shift the way he sat due to a shelf digging into his back or side uncomfortably until he finally found a spot without shelf and sat at an awkward angle so he didn't touch Judy. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable position. His sides were protesting from the prolonged position, announcing their displeasure with aches. But it was a small price to pay so he didn't disturb her sleep anymore than his previous movements had. She lay as if dead now, not moving a bit, not even breathing softly with sleep. But then why would a vampire need to breathe? Their lungs no longer had to pull in and expel air. He had seen her breathing when she was awake sure, but like any predator she likely relied heavily on scents around her. To not take in air, she wouldn't scent anything that was possibly dangerous or her prey. 

His lip curled in disgust at that as he looked away from her and set the jar at his side though he did so carefully. When he had moved to adjust his position before he had found out that she could wake up in an instant. The slightest little sound like his clothing moving against the wood of the shelves or the wall of the room had stirred her awake. Even now he doubted he had to make much sound to wake her up. And knowing that he wondered if she had been right as a kit. If vampires were so easy to rouse from a death like slumber, had Rogan known she was escaping? If he had then he probably hadn't thought she would get very far being weak from loss of blood. That little kit had proven him wrong however and Nick knew without it having to be said that Rogan had made extra sure she couldn't get away afterward.

He had also seen just how haunting the deaths of the Marin's still was for her even now. He had no doubt she would have been crying if she had the ability anymore, he had seen the sorrow for them and the hate for Rogan in her eyes. No doubt it had taken much for her to return here and he wondered if the only reason was because he needed food and she needed shelter. He'd know if he could read her mind, but he couldn't so her reasons were her own and he wondered if she would even tell him if he asked. He didn't see why she wouldn't, she was sharing her history with him after all. Had she been mortal he would have felt guilty for letting her open up to him with his intentions being betrayal. But she wasn't, good intentions or not she was a vampire, a monster. How much of her story was true? Vampires surely weren't above lying and she was already trying to plant doubts in his head of his own church. And nearly succeeded at that.

It made him feel sick and had his claws unsheathing, smarting into the pad of his paw as he clenched his fist. He was getting careless over the last night, starting to see her as more than just another demon just like she wanted. He couldn't let her get to him that way, he was pretending to trust her, he didn't need to let the act become reality like he'd been getting close to doing. And all within the matter of one evening! She was good at what she was doing for a certainty, but he couldn't and wouldn't let himself be swayed any further. A small reminder in the back of his mind wasn't shy about telling him he had told himself all of that before and did nothing for his growing frustration. But he resolved to really hold to what he was telling himself now. She wouldn't get to him, he wouldn't let her.

It was taking everything he had not to take his dagger and run it into her heart or open the hidden door and let the sun fry her. If she pretended to be so hurt over a family of horses burning alive then she could burn like they had. Maybe that would make up for her sins at least a little bit. The thought burned itself into his mind and soul though and his eyes grew wide at his own direction of musing. The thought of her burning disturbed him and that fact that it disturbed him made him even more disturbed. But he told himself that it was only because the thought had made it seem as if he wasn't sympathetic for the Marin's as if he thought their deaths meant nothing. No, on the off chance she wasn't lying about the family and their demise they had done nothing wrong other than unknowingly inviting a monster into their home. His own parents had done the same for a true stranger, the Marin's had believed the demon was a priest.

The Marin's had been a kind and selfless couple from what she had told him. He hoped that they resided in the best plain paradise had to offer and that they didn't see what had become of the kit they took in. And if Judy had really been as tormented as she said, he was sorry for her as well. A kit should never have to endure what she said she did. Hell a grown mammal shouldn't have to endure it. But there was no saving her from a vampire now, she had said it herself. She had become the monster she hated. She may not kill, may have never killed, but the taint of evil was in her, she was still an undead abomination. Like he had thought so many times as a priest, willingly turned or not it would not save a vampire from being slain. The best that he and his brothers and sisters of the cloth could do was pray for them when they were slain. Still, if what she said was true it was quite despairing that she especially hadn't succeeded in escaping Rogan or found refuge with someone who could help her. 

The world had lost a very pure soul when she was turned into the creature she was.

And her dear family, never to be reunited with their daughter, sister, aunt, cousin.

His mind once again went back to Jennifer Hopps. The dear young doe had been so happy to know her sister was possibly alive. Then she was devastated when he tried to gently remind her that the "mystery doe" in question may not be her sister. It had made him feel almost guilty to so quickly raise her hopes and just as quickly crush them. It hadn't been intentional of course, but that made it no better. And soon he would devastate her further, he hadn't promised the vampire he wouldn't tell miss Jenny the truth of what happened to her sister. But he wouldn't take joy in hurting her any further than he had already. It was likely for the best she didn't know the full truth of what happened to Judith Hopps. He had heard of a few cases where rabbits had died of heartbreak. 

No, he wasn't being dramatic. 

It wasn't from taking their own lives. 

Their hearts just couldn't take it and gave up.

Going from the exchange between himself and the gray doe before, she would likely meet the same fate. Which meant he would inadvertently kill her. It would mean that he'd lie to her. He'd tell her that he had come to find she had indeed been captured and died while in captivity. Her body had been cremated and her ashes sent to the winds, he'd tell her. It would still hurt the rabbit, but it wouldn't be nearly as devastating a blow as finding that her beloved sister had become a beast and was destroyed by him. He'd have to pray a lot for lying to her, but he dared say that it would be worth it. He'd make certain there was another priest for her to talk with as well when the pain of her loss began. He wouldn't have the heart to continue to lie to her and give her beliefs her sister was a fine young doe, words he didn't mean.

He caught himself before he let loose a heavy sigh, reminding himself that at present he was in a room with a vampire that would wake up from such a sound. Instead he slowly let it out and while he seen her ears twitch from his peripheral. She didn't move anymore than that and he let himself relax just slightly before turning his eyes up toward the door to the room longingly. He was cramped up down there, in the company of the very creature he loathed and he could do nothing about it. He needed her right now as much as she needed him and until Rogan was destroyed he would keep needing her and she him. It didn't mean he had to like it though and he didn't. He really, really didn't.

For now he could do nothing about it though as he thought before so he may as well try to get comfortable. As comfortable as he could be at least. Not too comfortable though, he didn't want to fall asleep though his body was already more than a bit lethargic. One of them had to be vigilant and he was the only one awake at the moment. Of course she was still aware enough to hear him moving when he did. But that wouldn't mean she was going to be awake enough to move quickly if they had to fight from an unforeseen and unwanted guest. So that left him to guard until she woke up. He was sure that his grogginess was more because of the silence than it was any actual fatigue. But then he had never been the victim of a succubus before that night either so he didn't know if the forced sleep and her mind control hadn't put a strain on him. Plus he was nocturnal by nature himself but he had thought he'd gotten that under control.

He just had to stay awake though, that shouldn't be too difficult. He had done it a time or two when on other missions. Of course on those other missions he had been given a constant source of energy either in potions or in the energy spells he or his comrades would cast. It served to give bursts of energy for short amounts of time, but the following fatigue was impossible to ignore. Even with the help of those nasty potions-potions he would never use unless there was absolutely no way he could sleep-he would eventually conk out. Now he didn't have potions he could use and if he cast a spell it would wake the vampire with him and the energy of the spell would act as a beacon to anyone who could see or feel it. As long as he kept his mind active, he should be fine though. Doctors everywhere were always saying an active mind kept the body awake.

So he used that excuse to internally recite the brotherhood code both to keep himself awake and to remind himself of it.

Never face a vampire alone, never play the hero. As strong as a slayer is, a vampire has at least three times that strength.

Never expose yourself to the enemy, surprise attack is always the..best attack..

Never--

\----------------------------------------

Nick found himself bound at a stake and struggling to break free in spite of his weak and injured body. He could feel every wound, old ones reopening as he struggled against the rope that bound him and new ones opening further. He could feel the hot stickiness of his own blood running freely from the wounds which swords, spears, and stones had opened. Not to mention the vampire that had fed on him before it was stopped by his brother's of the cloth. But they hadn't done it to save him for just as soon as they stopped the attack which he strangely mourned he was bound and forced into a cell to wait for dawn at which time he would be executed.

Somewhere in a distant part of his mind he knew that they had to have found out that he'd been working with a vampire. They surely would have understood had he plead his case though as he was sure he had done. A whisper in the back of his mind told him he had and the Father had responded with something along the lines of "yet the flames still burn". He knew he had sinned in siding with a vampire, but he'd seen no other way to achieve his goal. Now how far he had fallen, going from the best slayer in the Order of Archan to being executed while the slayers he had trained himself stood in the crowd watching. As his pain filled and pleading eyes searched the group he saw that only two of spectators looked on with sorrow and sympathy. Jaden and that dumb broad that had almost ruined their mission before, Gazelle.

They looked on, felt sorry for him, but did nothing to stop what was happening while Nick struggled against his bonds and would have been pleading for them to listen had his mouth not been silenced with a gag. Each struggle shuffled his hind paws and had him stepping again and again on thorns of the branches they had placed around him to set afire when the time came. Each movement made more of his life giving blood leave him, weakening him and making his movements become more and more sluggish. This continued until he couldn't move any further and had no choice but to listen to Father Bogo tell the others gathered that this was what happened to those who consorted with vampires, those considered a traitor to the church. He could do nothing to defend himself with his mouth bound and could only pant harshly both in fear and from his struggles, but that didn't keep him from trying to communicate with his eyes.

His efforts only earned a barely held back sob from Gazelle as she stared back at him and had Jaden looking down so he wouldn't see what was coming. That was when Nick noticed Father Bogo's speech had cut off and the heat from his torch reached him. It renewed Nick's struggling though he wasn't able to thrash nearly as much as before and the rope didn't give so much as an inch. That didn't stop him from trying and adrenaline set in when smoke reached his nose and heat got even hotter until it was raging around him and smoke made his eyes burn and water. He knew he was about to die and couldn't stop the whimpers from leaving his throat though they were muffled around the gag and all the while his struggling never ceased until he again tired out.

Not even adrenaline could save him he knew, he could only watch helplessly as the flames licked against the wood nearest him and began to scorch the fur of his hindpaws. He could only feel and whimper as the heat reached his clothes and made them unbearably hot against his body. He could only breathe in the smoke with every panting breath he took until his vision began to go gray and hazy. But his ears worked fine, he could hear screaming suddenly over the roaring flames surrounding him.

"-ck! Ni-- ..ke up!"

He heard it clearly, he may not have caught everything, but knew someone was calling to him. But couldn't find the strength to open his eyes or lift his head. He tried to make a sound to show he could hear, that he was alive and made a strangled whimper. It seemed that wasn't enough for the voice.

"Nic-- ..ke up!! Co-- on!"

He didn't want to open his eyes, all that waited was black smoke and fire.

"Wake up! It is not real! NICK!"

\------------------------------------------

He jerked awake with a gasp and didn't register when his wide eyes met equally wide violet before he began to cough. He didn't register anything around him as he coughed and hacked to expel the smoke from his lungs. But strangely he felt it and was comforted as she rubbed his back though when she sighed he wasn't sure if it was more from relief or frustration. But as his coughing turned into panting he realized there was no blaze around him, no smoke, no spectators. He was still in that same small room and a shelf was digging into his side again. He realized then that he must have fallen asleep in spite of his best efforts to stay awake and concluded that reciting the code had been what had caused that nightmare.

But it had been vivid, almost as vivid as when he had dreamed about Judy before he woke up to find her in his room. It had been detailed, he'd even felt the pain of the thorns, the heat of the blaze, and smelled the smoke. He'd felt himself growing weaker, in pain because of wounds he didn't have while awake. He had just felt himself dying and slipping away so was that really a nightmare? Or was it--

He shook the thought from his head before it could complete itself and straightened up as well as he could in the space that he had. His brothers and sisters wouldn't betray him that way. They would listen to what he had to say, he would go before the mighty Empyrean church before execution if his deeds were thought to be bad enough. All of that considered, he knew the nightmare was just that, a nightmare. Most likely brought on by reciting the code before he fell asleep.

"You were thrashing and whimpering in your sleep.." Judy said softly.

His eyes opened and turned to her quietly and found her watching him. She seemed sympathetic as she regarded him and moved so she was sitting, leaning against a shelf on the wall across from him. Only then did he realize how close she'd been to him, likely she'd been shaking him to wake him up. Thrashing and whimpering wouldn't have caused so much alarm in her that she'd be almost desperate to wake him. It had been her voice calling to him in his nightmare he was sure and the sound had been quite desperate.

"You saw."

It was a statement and not a question though she answered with an affirmative nod all the same.

"The images was what woke me. You were practically screaming your nightmare into my head.. Do you think that, that will be your fate?"

He wanted to deny it immediately, to tell her exactly what he had told himself before. He wanted to tell her they would never betray him and that it had been nothing but a nightmare. He wanted to believe it without a doubt himself. But the fact remained that the nightmare had been so vivid that even now he could almost feel the heat and wounds, he could still almost smell the smoke. So instead of deny his answer was:

"I do not know.."

\-----------------------------------------

TBC..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreamer: Here it is at last, the new chapter. I hope this makes up for how long it took to come out. I hate this internet I swear, but so far, no trouble today. Let's see if it holds out to upload this chapter. Fingers crossed. I'll try to get the new one out next week though I'm not going to continue to make promises with my net being as temperamental as it is. So all I can say is I hope to get it out next week. Thank you for your patience everyone!
> 
> Shout Outs: As always to TheWyvernsWeaver, lgarniger, and Wodahseht for helping me with this story. Big thank you to lgarniger for the comic he's creating for Crimson Dusk as well and to Wartoxdude who is scripting it for him. You all rock!


	13. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I told you, for this to work, trust is needed," she whispered then paused. When she spoke again, her voice was softer a bit reluctant. "Do not make me regret trusting you, Nick."

It had been days now since they had left what still remained of the Marin's home. Along the way they had fought the occasional vampire and to Nick's surprise, other creatures he had only ever read about in stories. Wolves with no mind other than to kill. Bigger than the average wolf. Wolves that stood on all fours like the primitive days. Judy had called them Lykans or Werewolves. She had gone on to tell him that some still had their minds while others went mad with the change from what ever mammal they had been to werewolves. Those who went mad were the blood thirsty ones, they didn't know what was wrong with them, they were scared, they were constantly on defense with only one thought in mind: survive. They especially reacted to other predators like vampires like herself or Nick who had untapped power within him-he was shocked to hear-and the normal predators who had no ties to the supernatural world and were just living their lives. To slay them was mercy she'd said.

Next were a species called Aputhians. Ashen skinned, pointed eared, long muzzled creatures without fur, sunken in features, and empty eye sockets. The creatures looked like something straight out of nightmares and to hear Judy tell it, fed on those nightmares. Many times their influence would kill their victims due to the Aputhians strengthening the nightmares so much that the victim would die of fright or a heart attack whilst asleep. She had yet to hear of or see even one Aputhian that would try to avoid killing it's victim or so she told him. She'd even killed a few in the act of nearly killing their victims. Because of that admission he learned that she could go into a mammal's mind and change their thoughts or dreams which raised his suspicions of her. He was now more adamant than ever that the nightmare he'd had where he was burning at the stake had either been her work or an Aputhian's. Seemed the creatures were good at stealth too, they were another type that could bend shadows to their will. No one knew where they came from, though many speculated that they were fallen angels once.

Nick made a mental list of both to inform the great church of Emperyan about it as soon as he was able. There were creatures that they hadn't even heard about and needed to be aware of. Creatures that were just as deadly and impure as a vampire. But at least with the appearance of the Lykan he had regained the possession of his katana. He'd needed the blade that was made of silver, Judy had told him there was no other way to bring down a Lykan other than to rip it apart limb by limb. It didn't take a genius to know that she had learned that from experience.

Now they both stood staring up at the unfinished remnants of what would have been a church on the outskirts of the Sahara District. It was little more than an outward shell though Nick knew from previously passing through that there were still rooms inside that had been finished. Those rooms would provide Judy shelter from the sun which would rise in only a matter of a couple of hours. But even as he made a move towards the front she didn't move a muscle other than to snap her eyes to him which made him pause and turn to look at her again with a frown. She responded with a narrowed gaze and a frown of her own, her eyes flashing to a violet glow, daring him to move toward it again. It confused him as he looked from her, to the entrance, and back at her to see that she was now full on glaring at him. That was when he understood.

"I see.." he said and sighed. He looked back to the entrance again and then back to her, noticing immediately that her expression hadn't changed. "It was never finished, Judy. It was never blessed. This ground is not consecrated."

She looked away from him then and to the entrance before her fur rose up on the places he could see and he frowned again before taking her paws in his. Her eyes snapped back to him at that and he gave her a reassuring smile as he took a step back toward the entrance while keeping his eyes on her. She resisted, only moving with him involuntarily as he pulled her nearer to the church and all the while her fur continued to stand up more and more. It wasn't until they had actually gotten to the entrance that she pulled her paws away forcefully and stepped back, nose twitching and eyes glaring.

"You tell me that it is not blessed but I can feel an odd current going through me."

"I speak the truth, Judy. There is no blessing, it has to just be in your mind. Even my teachings plainly state that consecrated ground can do no harm to vampires, it merely makes you uncomfortable."

Judy just stared at him for several quiet moments, the only sound around them being that of cicadas buzzing. In that time, Nick felt his own fur standing up on his neck from her prolonged gaze and the unspoken threat there before a pressure in his head alerted him that she was reading his memories again. To speed the process along he brought forth the memory of that particular teaching and watched as she came to accept it. Before his eyes her form relaxed again and the glow of her eyes faded to their normal violet and taking that as a cue, he turned to walk into the husk of the church. A grip on his arm made him pause again right after and turn his eyes to her. She was looking past him into the church and he knew that she was still unsure. He placed a paw on the paw that was holding his arm and smiled again when she looked up at him before moving forward and this time she followed behind him.

With her attached to his arm, it was easy to notice when she tensed up again just as they passed through the threshold, but she didn't pull back this time. That fact spoke volumes of how much trust she was putting in him and in his teachings especially when he stopped in the center of the cracked floor and turned to her, discovering her eyes were closed tightly.

"You made it. We are inside," he told her gently.

Her eyes slowly opened then blinked as she looked around, seeing that he was right. She was indeed standing in the center of what was supposed to have been a church once upon a time. Slowly her form began to loosen and relax, the rigidity of her ears relaxing and lowering just slightly as well as the twitching of her nose coming to a stop was the tell. The rest of her followed shortly after as she turned in a full circle and looked around her.

Nick quietly watched her for only moments before he too turned. He scanned his surroundings with hawk like precision, or more accurately, like the fox he was. He knew better than to let himself be so arrogant to think that every immortal would be just as reluctant as she had been to enter into this place. Some were far more bold and it would be foolish to think they were untouchable just because of their location. He would need to train himself a bit more and be sure to be ready for the possibility of attack. It would help of course if he had his katana. But he knew she didn't trust him enough just yet to give him all of his weapons back. It would be a while before she did too he figured.

As he turned back around, he glanced at her, noting her still looking around, but she didn't keep his attention. He had a plot to think about, defense and attack positions in case of attack in the night. There were a few areas where there could be an attack made from a relatively high point. But he didn't have a long range weapon like his crossbow anymore. Throwing knives were out of the question as well. He could throw his dagger easily enough but it would mean he would be left unarmed after. If facing multiple enemies that would be suicide. His best bet was to keep the dagger until he had no choice and hope that he didn't lose his life while using it.

He would have to be right up on an enemy to hit them with a fatal strike. That would leave him vulnerable to a counter attack unless he could get away in time for the corpse to become ashes. He of course still had his claws and teeth which he would use if he had to, but again that would leave him vulnerable as well. He'd just have to be extra careful when fighting. Couldn't forget about the vampire with him either. She was pretty powerful on her own, he'd only seen her brought down once and that was because she'd been distracted by him. With her full focus on her opponent he was sure that very few would live to tell the tale when in combat with her.

It would probably be a wise idea to put up a holy barrier of some kind though. It would be a smart move for sure. The sound of zapping if anything impure tried to breach it would alert them ahead of time. Plus it would incapacitate their foe for a time, how long would depend on if they got through the barrier or how long they allowed themselves to be exposed to it. Best of all, if he did it now before the night truly fell it would give him time to recoup his strength that would wane after he put the barrier up. It was because of that fact that he didn't allow himself to use it very often. Especially now that he had no means to replenish it quickly like he'd normally have when on the hunt. He'd just have to be wise and conserve what energy he could.

"I sense nothing nearby."

His black tipped ears flicked and swiveled toward her voice before his body followed so he could see her. After the succubus she had been sure to let him know whether she sensed anything. Even if she only had a bad feeling of some kind. He could tell that she felt bad to some degree about him nearly becoming a meal to that demon. They'd already had that conversation in the hot springs and again on their way there for a short time. But it still showed that she wore guilt on her shoulders each time she spoke up as she had. That aside though, it was also clear that she'd read or at least heard his thoughts. She had told him several times he thought loudly at times.

"Still better to be prepared and not need it rather than need it and not be prepared," he pointed out, to which she nodded with a soft hum of thought.

They both knew how quickly things could go from calm and peaceful to malevolent and threatening in only seconds. She seemed to be lost in thought now as he watched her so he left her to it and began scanning their surroundings again. There was an old doorway that as he walked closer to it he saw led into the underground. Quite possibly where the crypt was going to be or where they stored food. A quick sniff brought forth no scent of food ruined or good. Only the lingering scent of fairly new, upturned, earth met him, telling him that it had indeed been made with the intent of making a crypt. Either that of a rainstorm from before had disturbed the ground below and created mud. Or worse, some immortals were more bold than he'd first thought and had made it their resting place a time or two. That theory was debunked quickly enough.

"There's no lingering scent or aura of anything as far as I can tell."

He didn't even jump in spite of the fact that he hadn't heard or felt her coming. He wouldn't have known she was there if she hadn't spoken, quite careless of him. His back would have been vulnerable had it been anyone else. Still he turned his head to her as she peered around him into the darkness, letting her eyes glow in a way he was guessing allowed her to see even better.

"Mm, as I thought. Nothing there except for bugs and wet spots from rain," she confirmed and turned a smirk at him.

He returned it before patting the crumbling stone of the archway above their heads and moving on to check other rooms. They'd found where she would be sleeping he knew, probably where he would be too. She seemed to want to keep a close eye on him and she confirmed this when her smirk grew. Oh well, at least he would know someone faster than himself would be watching his back in case of an attack. He in turn would watch hers, that was their agreement after all, well part of it.

He took in deep breaths, sniffing as he walked about in search of food for himself. The jars of food he still had on him would only last for so long even conserving it. He could eat some of the bugs she'd mentioned before too which would give him his protein and other nutrients needed to live. But when he ran out of those what would he do? If he could find some kind of beans he could make it just fine. But he still needed more in his diet than just that. Beans, eggs, milk or other dairy like cheese or bread could help. So would soy and chicken or fish. If they could find a body of water with fish in it he was sure he could catch his own food. For chicken he'd have to raid a farm or go into the cities in disguise to purchase it.

If he had some Laguremosa he wouldn't even need to think about that. The little cubes could feed a mammal for three days and no amount of slaying would make them burn it out of their bodies. They didn't taste all that well, but one did what they had to do as slayers and as priests. Make due and be thankful for what one has, that was one of the many teachings of the Order of Archan. While he was on things that he wished he had though he may as well throw in two others that made slaying just a little easier for those on the field.

Wighor was a potion created to strengthen the mind and keep even the strongest of fiends out of one's mind. That would have really come in handy when it came to the succubus. But it would only make Judy suspicious of him if she couldn't hear his thoughts. Probably better that he didn't have that on him after all now that he thought about it. He would be far too tempted to use it if he had it on him. And he had until she'd taken his weapons and other things from him that first night.

T'Vier was definitely something that would have been useful though. It healed any wound he could possibly get though didn't replenish blood lost in battle or from wounds. The fatal wounds however would still kill as the potion clotted blood into injured areas and stopped bleeding until help could be given to the wounded. But still it was useful, even fatal wounds would clot and at times that could help to save them.

When one had these things on them however they had to be sure not to use them too much. Not to mention not be dumb enough to lose their sense and think themselves invincible just because they had it. There would come a time when they didn't as the main church only sent new supplies of each every few months. They weren't the only branch of slayers after all and the great church Empyrean was over them all. The alchemists of the church were constantly making these valuable items and they had to divide them out evenly to be fair to everyone.

The scent of old bread met his nose at last and he turned in it's direction, following his nose to where it came from. Another doorway, dark below and he caught the scent of moisture like standing water. But beyond that was more scents of more vegetables and even some fruits. Most of it seemed to have gone bad long before then from what he was smelling. But perhaps there had been some that had been jarred up like at the Marin's ruins. Even if not there may be some that hadn't gone bad yet too. Once entering, the smell of mold and rotted foods became stronger, but even while it turned his stomach he began his search.

He could hear Judy shuffling about with him as he looked, probably trying to help him find food, gagging here and there as she went. But after twenty minutes of searching high and low and rifling through mold and rot it became clear they'd have no luck. Nick's ears lowered as he turned to make his way back up the stairs. His stomach turned the whole way from the stronger scent of rot and decay that had gotten worse due to their searching. It was on his claws and clothes now too, but if he remembered this area correctly there was a pond not too far from there where he could wash off.

"You know, Nick I've been thinking. As long as we are in disguise we can go into the city," he heard behind him.

He didn't turn his head, but he didn't have to as she sped up her pace to walk beside him. When she looked at him he could see an almost sheepish look take her features.

"I keep forgetting about your mortality. It has been a lot while since I have been around anyone. Even longer by choice."

He was half tempted to remind her that their agreement had been a reluctant one, but refrained from doing so when her eyes cast down to the cracked floor of the church. She was thinking about Rogan again, he knew and once again anger built within him. It only showed through a frown and through his scent he was sure when she breathed deep and looked at him again. He knew she was about to apologize for the direction her thoughts had taken, the apologetic look on her face told that much, so he interrupted just as her lips parted.

"We will defeat that monster, Judy and once we do you will have a small degree of closure. I do not know if that will ease the pain of the loss of your friends, but it will be a step in healing."

She nodded as she always did and gave him a smile. They spent the rest of the journey to the pond in silence.

That night once they had returned, both as clean as they could be without soap-the barrier already having been made-Nick practiced with the only blade he had and what he was born with. He didn't know that his every movement was being watched by Judy until he swung with his claws and he felt weight settle against his palm. His automatic instinct was to close his fingers around the sensation and he was taken by surprise when he was suddenly looking at the blade of his katana, the familiar feeling of the scabbard welcome against his paw pads.

He turned his head to Judy in surprise and found her watching him with a smile before walking to him and he lowered the sword to his side as she stepped close. He didn't know why his heart beat so fast when she put her padless paws against his chest and leaned in, but excused it as her being a vampire. She didn't stop until she reached his ear, her breath tickling the fur there and her voice almost seeming to caress the appendage.

"I told you, for this to work, trust is needed," she whispered then paused. When she spoke again, her voice was softer a bit reluctant. "Do not make me regret trusting you, Nick."

He felt her paws clench against his shirt and the fur beneath before she moved back then away from him. He could only watch after her silently as she walked back to where she had been before and sat on the floor once again. Only when she was fully seated did he move his eyes away from her and to his returned sword, though he didn't see his blade or his own stunned reflection. What he saw was the violet eyes looking up into his own, eyes that had shimmered softly with tears that he'd thought and been taught she didn't have any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreamer: And there you have it my dear readers~ At last the new chapter! I'm so sorry for the long delay, I hope I can get the new one out next week. But that's all going to depend on how crazy my life is at that point in time. I finally got internet back two days ago, but things have been crazy with my new job, being pregnant, and family drama. So once again, I hope I can have a new chapter out next week, but I can't make any promises. All I can say is, I'll try. Thank you for being so patient with me everyone and for not giving up on this story. It truly means a lot to me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. Zootopia and all of its characters belong to Rich Moore and Byron Howard as well as Disney.


	14. Blood Moon Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No matter how careful one can be. There will still always be difficulties."
> 
> -Nick Wilde

Perhaps it was because he once again had his sword in his possession or maybe because she was showing just how much she really trusted him. But what ever the reason had been, when Nick had told Judy he was returning to the pond to try to find fish she hadn't accompanied him for once. So he trekked the way himself, letting his mind wander though not too much. Now that he was alone he had to remain vigilant. If some kind of creature happened upon him, he had to be ready to defend himself and take it down. But still, he couldn't quite stop thinking about what she'd said when she returned his katana to him. Nor could he get the sight of her tear filling eyes out of his mind.

"I told you, for this to work, trust is needed.... Do not make me regret trusting you, Nick."

Even now, the memory made him pause as he knelt down and looked at his reflection in the still waters of the pond. She often said things that made it seem as if she knew what he was plotting. And yet if she did, she still stayed by him. Why was that? Before he had thought it was because she needed him to take down, Rogan. But if that were the only reason she could simply manipulate his mind and have him do her bidding. She was a strong vampire, she could do something like that easily. He had seen her do it when Rogan had been trying to lead that girl to him and she told her to run home. She'd kept that girl alive too he remembered, not just from saving her from Rogan, but also by not draining her of her blood. She'd even yelled at him after he'd fed her.

Everything he was seeing from her pointed to that she hated what she was. That she only fed herself because she had to and didn't even allow herself to take it all. He remembered in his hotel room she had claimed to have no soul too and had seemed sad because of it. And even from her own stories, she kept herself from running back home because she knew Rogan would look for her there and harm her family. She even carried the weight of the death of the Marin's. No one could fake that much hurt, not even him. She meant everything she had told him. And now she'd chosen to trust him to be her ally even though she quite possibly knew what his plans were.

It made him frown into his reflection, the confused and almost angry expression being mirrored right back at him. He really didn't know what to think about all of this anymore. He had been so sure she was a soulless and heartless monster just like the rest. But everything he was seeing and even feeling was telling him differently. He'd been taught that vampire's killed with no remorse and even enjoyed it the act. And yet she hated taking blood, she killed those that tried to kill their victims. She'd saved Renato's life when a vampire tried to make him walk over the cliff side. She'd saved that girl's life when Rogan would no doubt have killed her. She'd saved him countless times already and could have killed him when he threatened and tried to kill her. But she didn't, she simply took his weapons away even though if she were mortal she would have had the right to kill him for threatening her life.

She was opening herself and her past to him, which he knew she'd never done for anyone else before. And against her own warnings not to love her, she seemed to be falling for him.

Just like he'd planned.

It made him frown again and had his claws expanding before he struck at the water in anger. He hadn't been expecting to actually land a blow to anything, but the feeling of his claws sinking into skin was unmistakable. It snapped him out of his thoughts and had him bringing his paw back up from the water where he was surprised to find a fish. He didn't feel any kind of delight from getting one though and numbly set the unmoving fish beside him on the grass, carefully removing his claws.

He was reminded of when he had been so disgusted from nearly being a meal from the succubus. So disgusted that he'd vomited and then raced to the water to get the lingering lust and other feelings off of himself. He'd gone so far that he'd used his claws and opened up wounds on himself without really realizing it. Judy saw it though and went to stop him and he'd reacted without thinking, clawing her cheek. He remembered even now that she hadn't really reacted to what he'd done. There was no anger, no sadness, no expression at all. Instead she'd told him that she would keep the marks as a reminder to the both of them. And she did as she'd said, there were still places of fur that hadn't completely grown back yet and while the wounds had closed by then, scar tissue had been what covered it instead of unmarred skin and fur.

He could still smell the scent of her blood and feel the slice of her flesh with his claws. He could still practically see her blood there on his claws and fingers if he thought about it as he was now. She was different, so much more different than what he had been taught all his life. Different than what he himself had seen on a regular basis with other vampires. Different from the one that had killed his parents and wanted to kill him.

His teachings had been so wrong from all he had seen of her. Vampires can't cry, they lost the ability when they became monsters. Vampires feel nothing but the most unholy of emotions like rage and lust and most of all the desire to kill. Vampires are manipulators of the mind and will have you do as they wish, many times erasing the memory of the act so the victim never knows.

And yet Judy had been in tears. She felt real sorrow, guilt, and hatred. And she had never manipulated his mind.

There was a way to tell if one had been succumbed to that kind of trickery. Losing time that one couldn't remember. A big chunk of their day or night that they couldn't recall. If they tried, they were rewarded with a massive headache. Or there was what happened to Renato, who remembered everything, but knew something wasn't right as it was so far from what they would normally do. The only times Nick had done so was when his mind was arguing with itself and when that succubus came around.

She'd had him in a vulnerable place then, she could have killed both him and the succubus that night and he wouldn't have known. But she didn't. She'd killed the demon and then became angry with him because he'd fallen for the snare. She could have taken over his mind which had been vulnerable, but didn't. She could have drained him, but she didn't do that either. There were many things she could have done, but didn't do. There were many times throughout their time together she could have done to him but didn't too, she was stronger than him and it would have been nothing for her. She wouldn't even have broken a sweat as he'd seen that first night. Yet here he was, alive and out here to catch fish to fill his empty stomach.

The reminder of what he was there to do made his thoughts come to a stop for the time being so he could focus on his task. There were plenty of fish that he could see in there and he'd already caught one by accident. Now he had to focus and get more.

*****************************************************

Nick returned to the church about an hour later and over his shoulder was a haul of fish ranging from big to medium sized. They were dangling in place from a long piece of cloth which he'd ripped from his shirt. A shirt he could now no longer wear with it in tatters which left his chest exposed and wet as was the rest of him thanks to a fall he took into the pond when he tried to catch a cheeky fish that kept swimming just out of reach. He'd finally caught the annoying thing, but was sopping wet when he got out of the water. Now his pants clung to his legs and his jacket hung dripping around him. Judy couldn't resist cracking a joke at his expense when she saw him.

"What happened? Did you forget you are supposed to catch them from the bank?"

Nick rolled his eyes as he pulled the string of fish from his shoulder and shook himself out after setting them down and getting on all fours. Some of the water must have hit Judy going by her sounds of complaint from where she sat. As he was lifting himself up to sit up and start gutting the fish she was right beside him and took one of his paws in her's inquisitively. He knew what she was looking at before she even had to say anything.

"Fish blood," he assured her and showed her the fish he'd accidentally sank his claws into before. The tears in it's body were easily longer and deeper than any of the others he'd caught with his claws.

He watched as she relaxed and it became clear she'd become worried by the scent of blood. He continued to watch as she lifted that paw higher and licked the blood off though she made a face as she did. He wanted to make a joke about whether or not it tasted fishy to her, but he refrained when he thought beyond his snark. She'd just licked fish blood off his paw. It was then he remembered she hadn't fed herself for a bit.

"You are hungry."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. And because of the barrier she couldn't leave to feed herself. That left one other option, the only warm blooded mammal in her company.

"Nick.."

She looked up, meeting his eyes and again he saw reluctance shining through. She didn't protest besides speaking his name, but that was because she knew she had to do it just like he did. Past that reluctance he also saw a deeply rooted sadness, a sadness that made him wonder what else she had gone through. He knew that she hadn't told him everything about her past yet. And he also knew that, that much sadness wasn't because she didn't want to take from him.

"Judy, you can not leave the barrier and you need to feed yourself."

They both knew he made a good point. But when she sighed in defeat, he knew he gotten through to her. When she lowered his paw and released it, he thought that she was going to refuse and made to say something about it. But then she moved around him and placed her paws on his shoulders and he knew what she was doing. She was choosing to take what she needed from his neck. That made sense, since it made for a stronger blood flow. He tilted his head to the side to give her easier access to his neck, focusing his eyes on one of the ruined walls of the church.

"I really do not want to do this.." she said even as he felt more pressure as she started to lean down.

"I know, but you have to," he replied.

And because they both knew that to be the truth he felt her sigh once again, making his cheek fur rustle a bit. He felt a nuzzle against his shoulder then the press of her lips on his neck and closed his eyes to prepare himself. Unlike before when he had opened a wound himself on his paw to feed her, she would be biting him. It made his instincts as a priest and as a predator want to throw her away from him. Letting his neck be exposed to another, more powerful predator was foolish to his instincts, but he held still and waited. He didn't have to wait long before he felt her lips part against his neck and felt the prick of fangs that just barely touched his skin beneath his fur. But still no bite, in fact she pulled back. He was going to protest again but then he felt her brush his fur apart until finally she moved in and there was a sharp pain when his skin was punctured.

He hadn't even had time to wince or even whimper from it before the pain was gone and the feeling of his blood leaving him was no where to be found. Instead pleasure hit him, the likes of which he'd never known. Fiery hot sensation assaulted him sending tingling warmth all through him starting from his neck. It seemed to caress him from the inside, igniting feelings and sensations he didn't know he could feel. It stroked all over him, his neck, shoulders, arms, and even his head. All of the tingling and tickling with none of the annoyance. Only the craving for more. Lust.

He didn't even realize when his paws moved from his sides to grip her hips. But when they did he pulled her down onto his lap with a soft moan as he pressed his neck closer to her mouth and the pleasure made it's way south. She seemed to start a little from his actions and probably from the emerging tent coming up between them but didn't seem to mind beyond that. Instead a moan of her own escaped and was muffled again his neck while the vibrations of the sound went all through him. In response his claws dug into her hips just enough to go through her dress and barely prick against her skin. It made him want to bite her back and arch into her.

He was about to do just that too, but then pleasure the started to come to a stop. He still got jolts when he felt the wet press of her tongue on his neck, making him jump in pleasure each time. But soon all that was left was a haze of what had been and a dazed state of mind. He didn't really know she was trying to get his attention until she yelled at him.

"Nick snap out of it!"

The daze was still there, but in spite of that his eyes focused onto her and her concerned expression. What was sure worried about? She'd just made him feel incredible. Like nothing he had ever felt before. Not even the succubus had--

His eyes got wide at that and the last of the daze was gone in a flash. That sensation.. He had let himself get lost in it again, had allowed his lust to rise up and all while he was feeding a vampire with his own blood! How and why had he enjoyed that? Had he really started to think that she was different? Clearly she wasn't. She was just as vile as all the rest, the evidence was right in front of him. Never would he feel like that on his own, she had caused it and all through her unholy means of feeding herself.

"You need to eat, Nick. I should have had you eat before I did that in fact."

He knew that she was vile, every last one of his teachings had said the same thing. What he had just experienced had proven that. Hadn't Renato said he'd felt something similar when he was bitten? And he knew that the succubus had done that to him. But the difference there was that the demon had taken control of him while he was asleep. Judy had fed on him and caused an even more powerful reaction when he was awake. But she hadn't wanted to do it, he had talked her into feeding from him. She was surely trying to confuse him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreamer: That's all for this chapter folks~ Sorry it's short. The chapter just felt complete to me where it was. I hope the preview for the next one makes up for it. Happy reading~ I'll see you next time!
> 
> PREVIEW:  
> "Why should I trust a fox, how do I know you did not sic it on me?!"
> 
> What the mammal said made Nick frown. Even now after all this time he was still seen as lesser just because he was a fox. He didn't look very priest like without a shirt and while wearing damp boots, pants, and a coat. But the insignia on said coat should have been more than enough to show the truth to him. Still, the vulpine said nothing. But then, he didn't have to.
> 
> "If you are wary of a fox saving you then how would you feel about about another vampire assisting you?"


End file.
